A unknown visit
by newport12
Summary: Story set after Bill and Sookie goe to Fangtasia for the first time.An unknown visitor come to pay a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Story set when Bill and Sookie went to Fangtasia for the first time. Once Sookie and Bill tell Eric about the raid and they all leave.

I don't own anything, I just want to play with them a little.

The plot of the story doesn't come into play until the end of this chapter!

Please Please Review!, let me know if I should continue, I am only going to publish 1 chapter today although I've already written the 2nd one too.

* * *

Eric and Pam leave the club wondering about Sookie and her capabilities. Eric is not only extremely impressed but also very aroused. Plus in the background of his mind was irritation. Bill had something he wanted in the worst way. He recalled them approaching him. Her smell was exquisite but yet pure, clean and untouched… a virgin! It was at that moment he knew she would be his. To make it so much sweeter his attempts to glamour her only floated in the wind, she was un-phased! A challenge, oh how he loved a challenged. 'I haven't met a human yet untouched by my magic. Mine so strong I barely have to concentrate, and with this woman child I poured the depths of my magic and yet she was un-phased.

Then as if Bill was reading my mind, he motioned me to the door. Could Bill be about to offer me his little friend, I was almost disappointed. I was quite looking forward to stealing her away from him. He has never been one of my favorites, there was something sneaky about Bill, always a hidden agenda. He simply could not be trusted. So therefore it would have been exciting to take what Bill claimed to be his, knowing full well her body was untouched, she didn't know the intimate touch of a man….yet. I plan to be the man to introduce her to the pleasure only a man of my caliber can bring.

But when we get out back, he tells me of the raid, and she explained how she knew. That sealed the deal. I will have her, she will be mine!

At that moment in my reverie I realize Pam has been waiting for a response to her question. She wants to know what my views are on the telepath. Raising an eyebrow I simply reply… She will be mine!

Arriving at one of my many safe/play houses. I have many located throughout the city. Never knowing where I might end up, I need several locations just incase. Living as long as I have I realize the importance of being prepared.

Pam makes a call to bring me a snack. With my mind on the little virgin telepath my cock is hard as a rock. Throbbing in my leather, I have a need to be filled before I can attend to any other business for the night.

About twenty minutes elapse before I heard the knock on the door. My child knows me well. She located a slim blue eyed blond to quench my thirst. Once Pam told her where to find me. She walked through the door talking. She missed me, she loved me…. Blah Blah Blah. I quickly tell the girl to shut the fuck up and strip. "You are here to fuck and feed me, nothing else. She catches on well. Her clothes quickly hit the floor with a yes master as her reply. I quickly scan the girl's body over, Nice tits firm ass, but no Sookie Stackhouse, but she will do. As I sit on the side of the bed naked with my cock in my hand. She kneels in front of me licking her lips. Her eyes beg to suck me. With a nod of my head she quickly wraps her lips around the head of my cock. Due to my size she can only get the tip in. She uses her right hand to pump my shaft while her left squeezes my balls. Her feeble attempt to satisfy me was almost amusing. She tried to take more of me in her mouth, yet her gag reflex wouldn't allow her.

Suddenly Sookie's face crossed my mind and without a second thought I thrust hard in the girl's mouth followed by another and another while my left hand knotted in her hair to force her face and mouth harder on my cock while my right hand squeezed her tit, twisting her perky nipple. The moans and gasping from my cock being shoved down her throat adds a stimulating vibration. Visualizing Sookie between my legs I explode in the girl's mouth. Still not satisfied I flipped the girl over on her knees and slammed into her wet folds. She threw her head back in pain surrounded in her pleasure. My large size stretching her wide, while she screamed my name with each thrust. Slam after slam inside the whore no relief insight. I clamp down on her shoulder, allowing her lust filled blood to flow into my mouth. She reaches her second climax.

Its at that moment the bedroom door opens, and two more blonds walk in, both full of luscious curves, similar to Sookie. A wicked fangy smile crawls across my face . Both girls strip at the door, without saying a word. Walking forward toward me, they both lye across the bed, offering them selves to me.

I flipped one over and pulled her up to her knees. Running my fingers up and down her dripping slit. I squeezed her clit hard. She lets out a loud moan of ecstasy.

Dipping my cock into her hot sex while my fingers lube her lower entrance. 'I will fuck these sluts all night until dawn,' I thought. All resembling Sookie Stackhouse she crosses my mind's eye again. SLAM

Hours later the three cock sluts are completely spent, and I am finally satisfied. Having my cock sucked and fucked by all three several times, while I feed on them until I could not force another drop down.

Dawn is with in the hour. Pam has glammored them all about where they have been. Not wanting the trio to know where we were going to rest for the day.

I laid down preparing for death to take me. I get a strange feeling of being watched. The feeling is so strong I move to get off the bed. However, my body will not move. I open my mouth and nothing comes out. Attempting to reach Pam through the bond my muscles tighten. The feeling of being watched gets stronger and stronger. For the first time in over a thousand years I feel completely helpless. What the fuck is happening I think to myself. At that moment I sense a presence near the left side of the room. Although I cannot see it, I know someone or something is there. Then a strange blue light darts across the room. I can hear Pam trying desperately to get in the room, as my eyes follow the blue light. She can feel my anxiety through the bond. The blue light now hovers above my naked form. Roaming up and down my paralyzed body. Until it reaches my face. Mere inches from me, it circles around my face once and disappeared.

At precisely the same moment Pam knocked the door down.

"MASTER!!" she screamed.

* * *

So let me know if you want me to continue. If I get at least 10 reviews, I will post the second chapter tomorrow, maybe the third too.

If not I will try another idea I have!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone that left a review. I am sorry this chapter is being updated so late in the evening. But living in eastern NC, we are finally getting some snow. I had to work a double shift, because so many called out of work. So please forgive me!**

**I hope this chapter is as good as the last. Not really going to answer any of the questions you have, actually it will only give you more…..**

**I don't own anything, on with the show**

**A/N I will be changing a few things to fit the story line, not much but a little.**

* * *

Arriving back to Bon Temps Bill pulls down Sookie's driveway. Once he reached the yard he shuts the engine off. Turning to face Sookie, he's a little nervous. He has felt several different things through the bond during the ride back. She has hardly said a word all the way home, bill thought.

Sookie gives him a gentle smile, before opening the door. "Let me get that for you" he says.

Sookie's heart melts. Bill is such a gentleman, she thought. As he opens the door, he takes her hand to help her out of the door. "Thank you," she said as he closed the door behind them. Kissing her hand before he released it. He allowed his lips to linger on her soft skin longer than necessary inhaling her wonderful scent. This sends shivers up Sookie's spine.

Smelling her arousal Bill moves his left hand up her side. Trailing his fingertips softly over her breast. Hardening her nipples instantly. He leans in and places soft wet kisses along her neck and shoulder. Sookie lets out a slow whisper of a moan. Bill takes this small jester as his cue and he leans in more to kiss her soft delicate lips. But when Sookie leaned into the kiss, Bill began to kiss harder, more intimately. His hands began to roam all over neck and shoulders. Cupping her breast as his hands descended down her frame. Sookie moans loudly in his open mouth, as she imagines Eric hands exploring her body, his tongue battling with hers. Bill Squeezes hard on her harden nipples through her dress. She is so turned on, but not by Bill, but of the thought of the Blond vampire she only met tonight. She cant understand how this could be happening. She wants him so bad, it burns.

Practically shoving her body on Bill, he slides his hands up her dress and kneads his fingers in her flesh. Grabbing her ass and squeezing. She can feel his manhood pressing into her through their clothes. He slips his fingers inside her moist panties, and strokes her sex. Sliding one finger inside her silky wet folds he teases her pearl. Ahhh. This feels so good, Sookie thought. "I want you so bad, Sookie" , Bill said.

His words brings her back to reality. She cannot do this. Although her body is in need. It isn't right.

Sookie pulls away, blushing. This is moving way to fast and she doesn't want to rush things. All the way home from Shreveport Sookie has been fantasizing about being kissed and touched….but not by Bill. She has had Eric on her mind. The thought of him touching her set her blood on fire. It wasn't fair to Bill, be with him physically, and mentally wishing of someone else.

Bill backs off, and asked what was wrong. She tells him things are moving way to fast for her. Not wanting to hurt him by the truth, she hoped he would accept this explanation. She apologizes to Bill, hoping he would understand. "No need to apologize Sookie", Bill said. "I rather enjoyed the experience Sookie". She laughs and tells Bill she better go inside. It was getting pretty late.

Bill walks her to the front door, and kissed her hand again. "Can I call on you tomorrow" he said.

"Of course", she said. And placed a small kiss on his cheek. She then walked into the house.

Bill turns and walks toward his car. He cant wait to see her tomorrow. He wasn't fooled. He knew Sookie thoughts were not of him. But he was happy none the less that she was responding physically to him. Having her physically was a bonus so to speak. He was surprised he was so turned on by her, never has he wanted a human. There was something different about Sookie, something special. He would find a way to keep her for his self. With that thought he smiled and drove away.

Sookie heads upstairs, and she grateful her Gran is asleep.

Sookie is slips into her bedroom. Her body is so hot. She slides the dress off, and reaches for her moist panties. She is so horny. She doesn't understand why her body is calling for his touch, for Eric's touch. Yes, he was sexy as hell, yes, she could read from the fangbangers in the club sex with him was amazing. But this was something more. Her body was burning for him, and him alone.

But yet, she knew behind all that sexiness, there was an evil man. A man that would do anything to get what he wanted. Was that it? Was she so attracted to him because he was a bad boy. Sookie has never been attracted to that kind before.

She tried to switch her attentions to Bill. He was a gentleman. He was the type she was normally interested in. The harder she tried to think of Bill, the more Eric was being shoved into the forefront of her mind, and the hotter and hornier she became. Working his way through her mind and body, ending as a continual throb in her clit.

Taking her strapless bra off. She rubbed her hands over her breast. Pinching both nipples, she lets out a low moan. Picturing Eric's hands teasing her hard buds. She has never been this hot and bothered before. Sure she has masturbated before, but never has she needed to in such a bad way. Sookie finds her hand sliding down her leg toward her center.

Knowing she should stop before it got any worse. Sookie eased off her now dripping panties. She grabbed a short blue silk nightgown. The silk rubbed slightly over her hard nipples, adding to the fever called Eric Northman between her legs.

She lies back over the bed, and slides under the covers. Sookie began to explore her body. Closing her eyes, she can see him behind her lids. The glamour he tried to use on her didn't work, but it did leave suggestive thoughts behind.

She ran her hands up and down her body under the gown. The touch didn't feel like her own. It felt so good, and so real. It felt like he was there with her. She squeezed her nipples hard, and ran her right hand down to her soaking wet core. It was so and wet. She gently squeezed her clit. Circling it as she squeezed harder on her nipple.

Suddenly the image of her on her knees before him, while he sat on the edge of a bed holding his cock came to her. Licking her lips she wanted to taste him. Looking up at him he nodded and she took him in her mouth. He was so big, as he thrust into her mouth. She couldn't understand why this was turning her on so much.

She slid two fingers inside her. Pumping her fingers in and out Sookie reaches her climax quickly. Arching her back off the bed, she pictures Eric exploding in her mouth. She sucks down ever drop as a moan escapes her lips. Her body shakes and shivers. She removes her fingers from her dripping core. One final uncontrolled jerk, Sookie's body finally relaxes. Ahhh…

She wants to shower but her body feels drained. So instead she turns over and closes her eyes, with the thoughts of Eric pounding into her from behind. She felt herself becoming hot all over again. She pushes thought out of her head and falls asleep.

Tossing and turning for a few minutes. Sookie drifts off into a deep sleep. Her body is sound asleep but her mind is working over time. All thoughts and dreams were of Eric. She could practically feel his cool breath on her neck. The dreams seemed so real and life like. Unknown to Sookie she began touching herself in her sleep. Bring herself to another orgasm while she slept.

Then suddenly a bright light shinning behind her lids pulled her from her slumber. Her eyes pop open as fear sets in. She is instantly afraid. She doesn't know why but she can feel her muscles tightening. She moves to get out of the bed, but her body does not respond. Paralysis freezing her body in place. Trying to open her mouth to scream and nothing happens, nothing came out. She attempted to use the only tool at her disposal, her mind. She knows someone or something is there. She can feel it. She reaches out with her mind. She tries to get a feel of what's happening to her. She gets the over whelming feeling of being watched. Scanning the room with her eyes, a strange blue lights descends from the ceiling. It is a bright blue orb. It darts back and forth across the room.

She follows the light with her eyes, and used every inch of her minds power to give her some idea of what this is.

The light slowed as she concentrated harder, pushing the depths of her minds power into the orb. Making it's way toward her, it all but stopped as it hovered above her. Sookie was shocked, as all of a sudden her brain felt over whelmed. Image after image flooded her brain. She could barely keep up. As the images kept pouring in she closed her eyes and tried to absorb every detailed. But as suddenly as it began it was over.

The blue orb, almost gray in color now. As if she drained it, began to float back up her body. The closer it came to Sookie's face the bluer and brighter it became.

Now hovering over her face inches from her nose, circling her face once and then it disappeared.

The second it was gone. She felt her body release from its strange hold. Nearly out of breath, she tries to control herself. Turning her head toward the window, she feels a void coming toward her fast…a vampire void.

Eric?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

I am snowed in……….and loving it.

Remember I will change a few things, or moved them a different place in the timeline of things. Only to make them fit in my story.

I hope you enjoy. Next chapter is when everything starts to pull together and answers some of your questions.

* * *

Sookie's mind felt a vampire void coming toward her fast. She jumped from her bed, hoping for some reason it was Eric. She didn't understand why she was wanting him to come to her.

When she reached the window, she felt a tad bit disappointed. Of course it wasn't Eric, how would Eric know, and why would he care.

It was Bill! He had told her before he could sense when she was in need. He probably had felt her fear, her anxiety. He was coming to help her, to make sure she was okay.

She slipped on a pair of old sweats and shoes, and headed downstairs.

"Bill" she gasped as she reached him. Pulling her in a tight embrace, Bill wraps his arms around her. "I was so worried" , Sookie. "I could feel through the bond you were frightened". " What has happened?"

Sookie tried to remember all that had occurred. She wanted to explain to Bill about the light, and the visions she got from it. But she was worried it would upset him. He was such a nice man, even though he was a vampire. She knew he had feelings for her. So she figures she could tell him some but not all of what happen since he had left her for the evening.

Feeling her embarrassment through the bond, he pulls back to look at her face. He sees the blood rushing to her cheeks as she blushed harder. "Don't worry Sookie, you can tell me anything, let me help you". "Tell me," he says.

They walk back to the front porch and sat on the old swing. Sookie begins to tell Bill of the feeling of being watched, not being able to move and the blue light darting across her room. Bill listens intently. As she turned her head and said she received visions from the orb. Bill noticed the blush crawling across her features again. "What did you see, Sookie," Bill said. Knowing it was something she didn't want to say aloud.

Sookie turned back to face Bill. Not wanting to upset him, or hurt his feelings in any way. She looked down, and played with a stray string on her pants. "Maybe I can help you understand them Sookie", Bill said. Bill wrapped his arm around Sookie, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Feeling a little at ease, Sookie began to tell Bill of the visions she received from the orb of blue light.

First she described the sensation of it. How the images flooded her mind one after another. All seemingly the same but from different times or dimensions. But somehow they were all the same.

Bill not understanding, asked "what do you mean, Sookie". "I don't understand."

Sookie turned to Bill and said, "they were all about me, or was me and………, and ….Eric. Feeling Bill tighten his hold around her slightly. She continued, wanting to get it all out quickly. She didn't want to drag it our any further. She watched Bill face change to anger and jealousy before the calm mask reclaimed his features.

"Well", she said the first vision was me, or it looked like me and Eric lying on a beach….naked and in the sun. He was human.

Another was me again, maybe and I was very pale with fangs asleep beside Eric. We were both vampires.

Another I was maybe 17 or 18 and I was in a school office, I think. And Eric was sitting behind a desk like a teacher or a principal. I cant be sure of which. He was human in this one too.

Another I was barely dressed sitting on a pillow at Eric's feet. He was sitting on a throne, with a large crown on his head. He was stroking my head. I looked happy. Sitting there like his pet of all things!

Another Eric and I was in some kind of cave. He was dressed as a Viking, and I was dressing in some kind of animal skin and fur dress. I was caring for three small children. I believe they were ours his and mine. He was again human.

And in another vision I was pregnant by him, but he was vampire in this one.

Sookie left out the visions she seen of her and Eric having sex. There were so many of them. She knew that would be enough to send Bill over the edge. He was trying to stay calm, but she felt him tighten the grip every so often as she spoke.

"I don't know what all of this means Bill. But it was so real. So unbelievably real. It was like I was living all of those lives, each one of them. They all existed somewhere at the same time."

Bill remained silent throughout Sookie's explanation. He doesn't know what to make of this. He had felt her anxiety, her fear, and even her lust through the bond. All that was completely real.

But the visions, were they real or some dream or nightmare. Was she fantasying about Eric before she fell asleep and began to dream of him.

Or did his Sherriff, somehow use some form of magic to reign Sookie in for his own use. Filtrating her dreams to make her desire him. Knowing Eric as well as he did he couldn't put it pass him. He decided this must be the answer. Eric has somehow infiltrated her dreams. It was obvious he wanted her from the very beginning.

Bill wanted to go up stairs and sniff her room. He couldn't smell the influence of magic on her, but maybe it was on the clothes she had on, or in her room. He hoped he could pick up on something.

However, Sookie reminded him that her Gran was upstairs asleep, and that would not be possible.

Knowing he would have to speak to Eric to get to the bottom of this, and to figure out what has happened. He asked Sookie how she was feeling. She yawned before she replied, saying she was tired, but other than that she was fine. She didn't feel afraid anymore. "Bill, you can go back home, I am Okay". She also knew it was pretty close to dawn, and he needed to seek shelter before the sun began to rise.

Promising Sookie he would be back as soon, as the sun set. He stood and took her hand, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He told her to go on inside and try to rest. He also asked her to take the dress she had on out her room, and put it in the laundry room. She asked why, he only said just incase some form of magic was on her clothes. She didn't question it. She agreed.

As she entered the house Bill walks down the steps, and waits for her to close the door. He preceded down the stairs into the yard and waited for her bedroom light to go be turned out.

He checked the yard, all away around the house. Everything looked fine so he sets off for home.

When he reaches his front door, he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. No one answered, relieved he left a message. "All is well, just a false alarm, and he hangs up.

Then he dialed Eric's number as he walks through the front door. Also having to leave a message. This time he wasn't happy. He wanted to speak to his Sherriff. But he left the message anyway. "Sherriff , I don't know what form of magic you are using to seduce Sookie, but it will not work. Visions and Blue lights it will not work, she is MINE.

Bill hangs up and heads upstairs to prepare for his daytime slumber.

* * *

So let me know what you think.!

Do any of you recognize any of the visions.

Don't worry the answers are coming to your questions.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone who has left reviews. You have really made my day.. A special shout out to TBENS. She reminded me Eric wouldn't have just let Sookie leave with Bill, knowing he was up to something. She was absolutely right. I wish I had thought of that, so I am going to add that into this chapter.

Again I own nothing, and I will change a few things to make it fit with my story, I hope that is ok with everyone. Some things I will just move in the timeline of things.

This chapter was very hard to write, It had to include so much. So I hope it all flowed together well. The next chapter will be much better. I wrote this one about 8x, before I decided to go with this one. Hope you guys understand.

It is a lot going on in this chapter, most of it necessary in order to establish a few things.

* * *

Eric feeling his body released from the invisible force that held him to his bed. Watching his child charge into the room, as terror stretched across her features. Fear of the unknown that had attacked her master.

Eric lets out a blood curling, stop you in your tracks battle cry. The room shook from it's intensity. Lamps, mirrors, anything not nailed down, fell from there locations, shattering on the floor beneath. The force of the call bought Pam to her knees. The shear power of the call cracked the foundation of the house. This could only be compared to an massive earth quake.

Eric wanted blood, he needed to make someone suffer, someone had to pay for this. He will find the one responsible and they would pay.

Realizing dawn was now upon them, he said nothing else. He closed his eyes, and waited for death. He couldn't wait to rise the following night. 'Damn the Sun', he thought.

Pam was unsure what had happened, for the first time in many many years she feared her master. True she always knew he was ruthless, but she knew he had a soft spot for her. She could get away with more than most. After all she was his only child. But she always showed respect for him, even if she was joking about something. She knew he would never truly hurt her, even if he had to punish her it would be in private and she would heal quickly. But what ever happened tonight, made Pam fearful of her undead life. Yet, she would follow him to the end, She would do whatever he called upon her to do willingly.

Rising from her knees, Pam feeling his resolve to rest for now, she echoed is thoughts aloud, "Tonight we Hunt". She excused herself from the room, or what was left of it. She also prepared for death to take her. She was very thankful her Master wasn't physically hurt. She was also happy in the fact the safe house they chose was light proof. She set all the security systems, and drifted off.

Sookie awoke the next morning feeling well rested although she didn't sleep very long. She could smell breakfast cooking downstairs. Jumping out of bed she headed for the shower. Hearing her stomach growl as she stepped into the shower, she giggled at her self. Then events from the night before hit her like a ton of bricks. She played the whole thing over and over in her head. She couldn't decipher what was real and what was a dream. Did she dream the whole thing she thought. Blue lights and visions of her and Eric in different lives. 'But it seemed so real", she thought. Her lust for him was also very real, she blushed to her self.

Just thinking about how she carried on last night, with Bill thinking about Eric, and later what she did when she was alone thinking about Eric, made her feel very ashamed. She had never behaved in such a wonton way before. It was as if she needed him, as if her next breath depended on him. Knowing that sounded ridiculous Sookie, stepped out of the shower. She had only met him once, had only had a brief conversation with him. How could she need him. Even while she touched her self last night, the need was so great, it didn't feel like her touch at all. The feel of his caress was so strong, she even felt his cool breath on her neck and shoulders. How could that be……

I had to have dreamt the whole thing, there is no other conclusion. Maybe I shouldn't have drank that Gin and Tonic and Fangtasia. There's no telling what could have been in that drink she thought to herself. Bill had mentioned magic, but what kind of magic would make me hallucinate lights and visions of a life with a man I didn't know. The more reasonable answer was a dream of some sort she thought.

Now dressed Sookie headed downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairway, she saw Gran walking a tall older man with long silver hair to the door. Gran didn't look at all happy. Sookie waited for Gran's company to depart before she made herself seen.

Sookie could see the distress across Gran's features, although she did her best to conceal it. Sookie wanted desperately to listen in on Gran's thoughts to see what was wrong. She knew that would be inappropriate, so she decided against it. Instead she asked who the visitor was.

Gran took my hand and said I would know very soon, Not liking the tone in Gran's voice Sookie pressed harder. "What do you mean, is he causing some kind of trouble I should know about."

Gran smiled and said, No sugar he's a distant family member, and he only stopped by to say hello. He would like to meet you, I told him you were asleep, and he said he would come by the next time he was in town.

Sookie thought that over, 'A distant relative'. Sookie had never heard Gran mention a distant relative before. But not wanting to up set Gran Sookie only nodded and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. When she entered into the kitchen she noticed a small velvet box on the counter. It had her name on it. She waited for Gran before she opened it. Looking up at Gran while she held the small box. Gran said open it, he left it for you. Again she thought, why would a strange relative, whom she never met leave her a gift.

When she opened it, she felt her knees begin to wobble for no apparent reason. Inside the box was a tiny crystal star, it was filled with a mysterious liquid. She grabbed the attached note and read:

_My dearest Sookie,_

_Please accept my gift as it will aid you in the very near future. I will come to you when the time is right and explain all that I know, until then trust the Viking._

_NB_

She whirled around to find Gran to question, but she had left the room, without her noticing. "Gran", she yelled, with no answer. She headed out the back door finding Gran at the clothes line, hanging out freshly washed laundry. She could tell Gran did not want to discuss her gift. As she made mention of how lovely the weather was. Sookie agreed, and began helping Gran with the small load.

Gran reminded Sookie of her leaving this afternoon. Sookie had completely forgotten about Gran annual trip to the state's capital. Once a year, Gran and her group, the Descendants of the Glorious Dead met with similar groups around the state, for a convention. Sookie used to go with Gran on these trips when she was younger. Gran reminded her she would be gone for three days, and would be leaving today at two pm.

Sookie was almost thrilled of having the house to her self. But she was also very nervous, knowing Gran was hiding something from her. Could any of this have to do with her dream from last night. Pushing that thought out of head quickly, Sookie knew one thing couldn't have anything to do with the other. Other than the gift from this strange relative, and his parting line, of trust the Viking. What the hell was that suppose to mean.

Sookie helped Gran around the house and helped her get ready for her trip. The two had a good time together. It had been a while since they spent that much time together. Sookie was glad she had the day off, so she was there to see Gran off.

Soon it was time for Gran to leave. Sookie drove her over to the church where the group was meeting, they were traveling on a bus the group had rented. Gran was so excited, but Sookie could tell she was worried about something. Not wanting to upset Gran, Sookie didn't mention it. She hugged and kissed her goodbye. She wished her well, before heading back home.

On the way back home Sookie decided to stop by the library to check out a book on dreams. She figured she might be able to figure out the meaning of hers. She also made a mental note to discuss the mysterious relative with Gran when she returned.

Sookie quickly found two books on dream interpretation, Sookie checked the books out and headed for home. Driving home, Sookie began to think of Eric again. She found herself waning to know more about him, she wondered if he was as bad ass as he seemed. She thought to her self, she couldn't possibly be attracted to someone like him, it had to be the alcohol influencing her dreams. Yet, that still didn't explain the gift or the message she received from NB. Whoever that was.

Sookie reached home and went in quickly. She was anxious to start reading her books. As Sookie read she found herself captivated by the first book. She read and read, not noticing time passing her by. Soon the day had passed her by as she curled up on the sofa. She fell asleep before she finished the first book.

* * *

Eric awakes the next night just as angry as the night before. From the time he opened his eyes he was determined to find whomever was responsible for his anguish. Remembering how the strange blue light pinned his paralyzed body to the bed infuriated Eric. He could not allow _that _to happen again. Although he had no idea what "that" was.

Eric checked the bond to make sure Pam was still asleep, and not in any form of distress. Due to his age, he was able to rise hours before younger vampires.

He thought of what Pam said when she busted through the door. She said it was some sort of force field keeping her from entering the room. Eric thought that over. Who had the power to do such, and yet go undetected. Eric didn't detect any smell from the intruder. He had only felt it's presence only moments before it attacked him.

Eric went in the small study he used from time to time as a office. He had several phone calls he needed to make. Luckily the destruction he caused seemed to be less in the study.

The first call he made, he felt to be the most important. Although he was not physically harmed by the intruder, he was rendered helpless. This he felt was far worst. There was only one person he would trust with something as serious as this. She was an expert in the Supe community with wards and spells. She answered on the first ring. Her name was Octavia.

Eric explained to Octavia that he wanted all of his and Pam's properties warded. He did not reveal to her all that had taken place, he simply told her he had an intruder, a very powerful intruder.

Octavia was human yet her magic was very strong. She has known Eric for many years and she knew if he was calling, it was something very serious. Eric agreed to email her a list of the addresses for her to begin. He also asked her to take a special look at the house he was at now. He would not be there when she arrived but she could report back to him, if she found anything useful.

Once he concluded his conversation with Octavia, Eric's mood began to lighten a fraction. He was certain of Octavia's abilities.

With that call made, Eric decided to listen to his messages. He knew one should be from Marco. Marco was a shifter he hired from time to time. His family owed him several debts. Marco was tasked with following Bill Compton last night to ensure the girl went untouched.

Marco was the best man for the job, not only could he shift into any living being, other than human. He was also scentless. Bill would not be able to detect him.

As expected the first message was from Marco. Eric listened intently as Marco confirmed the girl remained pure. He was not happy to hear the girl and Bill did quite a bit of touching before she went in for the night. But Bill had not soiled the girl with his seed, so he could live with a few passionate kisses. She would be his soon enough. No longer would he have to consider Bill Compton. Marco also mentioned Bill made a call to someone concerning the girl once he reached home. Now that spiked Eric's interest, who would Bill contact concerning the girl. He would find out very soon, he thought.

The next message surprised Eric. He recognized the voice right away, even though the caller didn't leave his name. The message was short and to the point.

"_Call me immediately , you have my number"._

Eric thought to himself, 'Never in a thousand years has he been summoned to call a member of the royal family of the Fae.' He couldn't imagine what this call could be about. Yet, he was no fan of the Fae. He would not be ordered by any one. Not even his Queen, could command him if he wasn't willing. So the Fae Prince, would just have to call him back. If it was important, and he was sure it was, then he would call him soon enough.

Eric played his next message. It was from Bill Compton. As Eric listened he became enrage all over again. Who in the hell did William Compton think he was talking too. '_But wait_, he thought……_what did he just say. Blue lights and Visions. Was Sookie visited by the same entity that visited him. But Why? What did they have in common that would summoned this intruder. And did he say visions. What was she able to see? Why was she able to see, was it due to her being a telepath_.

Eric had more questions than he had answers, but he knew the answers were with his virgin telepath. He would call upon her sooner than he had planned. He would know all that she knew. Seeing her now was a must. However the sun was still in the sky. He would have another hour of daylight before he would be permitted to leave his shelter. This only made him angrier. He replayed Bill's words over again in his head. This time focusing on the tone and lack of respect coming from Bill. Bill will pay for his disrespect. He will soon remember his place. Punishing Bill will be very sweet.

Eric used his remaining hour of sunlight to shower and dress for the night. He planned on stopping in on Ms. Stackhouse, so he wanted to look the part. Yes, finding out what information she held was top on his list, but he also planned to work on his seduction of her while he was there. Of course she was not going to be able to resist.

Once dressed and showered, Eric met Pam in the hallway. He told her of his plans for the evening, and how it seemed Sookie had the same visit. He instructed Pam to look after the bar tonight, and to send Octavia the information on the properties.

Now that the sun was set, Eric headed out the door. He took to the sky headed to Bon Temps, while Pam began the email to Octavia.

Eric arrived in Bon Temps in record time. Remembering her address, and knowing she stayed across a cemetery from Bill. Eric had no trouble finding the old farm house. Eric was informed by Marco that she lived with an elderly woman. He figured she must be her Grandmother. Eric hoped she too was not immune to glamour.

Gracefully landing in her front yard, Eric felt a strong pull toward her home. Something in him wanted him closer to the girl. He had never felt such a pull before. Walking of the front steps, Eric could smell the faint trace of Fae. Now why would a Faeiry be here. What is she, he thought. Is she somehow behind all of this?

Eric knocked on the door, knowing the answers he needed was inside with the girl. He knew she was home, he could smell her delectable scent through the door. He heard faint footsteps toward the front door, smiling he knew it was her. The pull got stronger.

Sookie was awaken from her slumber by the knocks on the door. She jumped up and hurried to the front door. She opened the door without asking who it was. She had assumed it was Bill, from the void in her head. She jumped when she saw it wasn't Bill, but Eric. The very man she had been fantasying about the night before. She could feel the blood rush to her face.

Eric noticed her jump and the rush of blood to her cheeks. His mouth began to water. He wanted her right then. Her smell was delightful, he could even detect her lust. He knew she wanted him, and was all too willing to give her what she wanted, but he needed answers first.

"May I come in" he said.

"Well I don't think so, Mr. Northman. Sookie said. "I am not in the business of letting strange men, or vampires for that matter in my home".

"Well it seems we have a few things to discuss" Eric said. "If I understood Bill's message correctly, you had a strange encounter last night. I was wondering if we could speak about that."

Eric quickly noticed the red darkening her features as the smell of her lust became stronger. He felt his cock harden just at the sight of it. The pull towards her became stronger. 'This woman does strange things to me', Eric thought. I will have to fuck her soon, in order to concentrate on other things.

Sookie heart pounded hard in her chest as she listened to him. She did want to speak to him, to see if he used some sort of magic on her like Bill had said. However she wasn't about to let him in her house. She asked him to wait right there, while she slipped on her shoes. She would come outside and discuss it on the porch. She felt this was probably safer, than having him in her home alone.

Eric didn't disagree, he could find out what he needed from her, outside. Afterward he could have his way with her outside too. If she permitted.

Eric leaned against one of the old banisters and waited for her to return. When she did, he noticed she stuck something in her pocket along with a piece of paper.

So what do you want to know she said. Because I have some questions for you as well. Wanting to hear her questions for him, he asked her to go first.

Sookie hesitated, but decided to go ahead and get it over with. She only had one question really. Not sure of a nice way to ask it, she just blurted it out.

"_Did you use some form of magic, on me…..to make me want you sexually?" _

Eric was blown away by the question. He stared at her intently before answering. He wanted to make sure she was serious, and not joking. When he was sure she was serious, he looked her straight in the eye and replied.

_No little one, I have never needed magic to bring someone to my bed. _

_Why do you ask, what happened to you last night, Bill spoke of visions. What did you see. _

Sookie ashamed of all that had took place the night, before, did not want to tell Eric of all she seen. Especially not about all the sex between them she seen from the light. As she spoke she tried to edit as much as possible.

She first began with going to bed, leaving out masturbating while thinking of him. She told him how she was awaken by a blinding light behind her eyelids, how when she opened her eyes, she felt trapped to the bed unable to move, and the feeling of being watched. She also explained how a blue light came from no where. How it darted across the room, and that she tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. Sookie stopped and judged his expression, to see if he thought she crazy, but she only saw need in his clear blue eyes. She was almost lost in his eyes. But she continued. She told him she used her telepathy to figure out what the orb was. How when she did the orb slowed it pace and hovered above her losing it's color, fading to a dull gray. And how her brain was bombarded with image after image until her body and mind shut down. Then the orb moved closer to her, gaining it's color back, circling her face once and then it disappeared.

Eric was astonished! She described what he had experienced to the letter. This alarmed him to no end, What did he and the girl have in common that would bring this about.

_What were the images, _he asked.

Feeling herself become self conscious, Sookie decided to just go ahead and tell him, it couldn't hurt.

Looking down at her hands, Sookie began describing the images she saw to Eric. She told him of how it appeared they had different lives together, yet it wasn't theirs. How in some he was human, and they had kids, and in some she was a vampire. And she even told him of the one where she sat at is feet, (happy) while he sat on a large throne and wore a crown. She never looked up to judge his expression until she finished. Again she left out all the sexual images she saw of them. Again she blushed hard. This time she was sure the blush covered every part of her.

Eric knew she was hiding something, but he couldn't get past the visions she had described to him. He didn't understand what they meant. Was she destined to be his? Did they really matter. He would have her either way.

As he pictured her at his feet, he moved to sit beside her on the small rocker. Feeling the heat from her body, and the increase in her heartbeat. Eric was barely able to contain himself. The lust was coming off her in waves, he knew what she kept from him was sexual in nature. Leaning into the curve in her neck he whispered, "what are you leaving out."

Turning to face him she found their lips were mere inches apart. She felt her breath hitch, as she tried to move away from his gaze. "Nothing" she said.

He reached up to grab a stray hair from her face and caressed her cheek, he felt a surge of pure need and lust over take him. He wanted to take her so bad. He had listened inside the house he knew no one else was home. If she would let him in he was sure to have her.

Sookie feeling things moving way to fast for her. Pulled back and stood up. Maybe you should leave Eric, Sookie said. Bill will be here in any moment, and I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I'm sure you understand, she said. She approached the door with her hand on the knob.

Eric not willing to let Bill interrupt what he hoped to begin, stood and wished Sookie a goodnight. What she didn't know was, Eric wasn't truly leaving. He was going to head over to Bill's, and have a little chat with him. Then he would return here, hoping at that time she would be dressed for bed. Eric leaned down to give her a small peck on the cheek before he turned and walked down the stairs. He knew she was just as hot for him as he was for her.

Eric headed across the cemetery finding Bill on his front porch. No doubt about to head to Sookie's. Eric was thrilled he caught him before he had a chance to make Sookie feel guilty for anything he planned with her. He knew no matter how much her body calls for his, Bill's presence would keep her from acting on it.

"Bill", Eric said, "it seems you and I have a bit to discuss." Bill now remembering his message, and the tone he took with his Sherriff. Suddenly he hated he left a message at all. He thought about it while preparing for his death sleep, that he should have left Eric out of it, until he had some proof. Of course Eric would not admit to trying to seduce Sookie by magic, although Bill was convince this is what happened.

Bill opened his mouth to speak, and Eric grabbed him by his throat and flung him into the side of the house. Bill crashed close to the front door. Eric walked over and picked Bill up again and tossed him into the house. This time Bill landed on a small end table. Crouching down beside Bill, Eric shook his head.

"_It seems you have a lot to learn," Bill. In what part of that silly little brain of yours did you decide you could call me, your Sherriff and speak to me in the manner in which you did. Am I not your superior, am I not deserved of your respect.? _

Not waiting for an answer, Eric lifted Bill again by his neck. He held him pent against a wall for several seconds to prove his superior strength. Bill tried to break the hold Eric had on him. This only caused Eric to tighten the hold. Eric pulled Bill from the wall and slammed him back into it. He did this several times before he launched him across the room. Eric approached a broken Bill lying on the floor. He tells Bill he knows he up to something, and when he finds out he will not be so nice next time.

Eric surveyed Bill's injuries while he smashed Bill's face with his boot. Happy Bill had several broken ribs, a crushed jaw, and a broken leg, he released his foot from Bill's face. He knew Bill would heal in a couple of hours, however he would not be in the right shape to visit Sookie.

With Sookie in mind, Eric left Bill in a crumbled heap on the floor. He shot to the sky and reached Sookie's house in a few seconds.

Once he landed, he walked up the stairs, and knocked again.

Sookie answered the door, in a short thread bare night shirt, and bath robe. Shocked as she pulled the bath robed closed to see Eric standing outside her door again.

Eric took in her form, she closed the bathrobe, but not before he seen her perky nipples through the ratty old nightshirt. The material was so thin, it gave him a quick flash of what he wanted.

Sookie, I am sorry to disturb you again, but I ran into Bill, and he asked me to give you a message. Sookie was doubtful Bill had sent her message through Eric of all people, but she tilted her head to listen none the less.

"May I please come in, I am sure you are a bit chilly standing in your night clothes." Pulling the door closed behind her, Sookie came outside and sat on the old rocker again. She knew it was no way she was about to let this gorgeous man in her house. Her hormones was raging war on her. She would be too vulnerable alone in the house with him.

"What was the message" she asked. Eric rambled something off about Bill having to go into town for business, and that he would see her the next night. Sookie thought for a minute, and decided that sounding like something Bill would say. He was way to secretive, Sookie thought.

"Is that all" Sookie said, as she stood back up. "Well actually, Eric said I wanted to know what you were leaving out earlier." Sookie feeling panic and lust rising, shook her and said she didn't leave anything out.

"Come now Sookie, I could sense your hesitation earlier…..I know there is something you are leaving out. Sookie and Eric now face to face, as Eric rubs her up and down on her arms in a soothing manner. He whispers tell me, Sookie what was it. Sookie's heart is now beating out of her chest, and she began to replay all the sexual scenes she seen from the orb, as well as the dirty fantasies she forged on her own. She began to breathe harder, she couldn't understand what was pulling her toward him. Her whole body was screaming for him.

Eric could feel her heartbeat, and her accelerated breathing, I know that you want me Sookie, as I want you. Just say the word, and I will take care of your needs. This pulled Sookie from her lust filled trance. She pulled away, from his hold and gritted her teeth. "I do not want you," she spat. Eric however knew she was grasping at straws, he pulled her back to him, as she struggled to get away. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her tight against his body. His cocked pressed against her back. He could feel the heat radiating from her body. She wanted him bad, she just didn't want to admit it.

He slid one arm up her body, sliding over her breast. He squeezed gently while he kissed the back of her neck. A moan slipped from Sookie's mouth. As Eric untied the bathrobe and pulled it open. He then grabbed both breast and squeezed. Pinching and twisting her hard nipples. "Tell me you want me to stop, and I will he said. Sookie not able to speak whispers a moan, as she tilted her head back. She felt so hot for him, she wanted him in the worst way, although she didn't understand it.

Eric feeling her resistance fade reached underneath the gown and found her soaked panties clinging to her. She was so hot and wet. He slipped his fingers inside and stroked her clit. Sookie now practically trembling from the sensation of his touch started to grind on his hand. She no longer tried to figure out what was drawing her to him, she just needed his touch in the worst way.

Eric raised her leg and propped her foot on the rocker, not wanting to break the trance she was under he simply ripped her dripping panties from her body. He had her gown all the way up caressing her breast with one hand as he slid a finger into her. Slowly pumping in and out as he licked and kissed her neck. Sookie now moaning out loud while her body moved to his rhythm. Eric slipped in another finger. Sookie was so close to the edge, it was killing her. " Oh please Eric she said, please. Not realizing she was begging him for release. Eric growled behind her as he loved the sound of her begging him. Knowing now he would own her and her pussy, Eric slowed his pace he wanted her to beg for more, and she did. "Oh please Eric it feels so good, don't stop". Loving every word, he increased his pace a little.

Tell me Sookie he said, who else will touch my pussy, "Noooo one she moaned," who else Sookie will fuck my Pussy, he accented every word with a hard thrust of his hand as he slid a third finger up her hungry little snatch. OOOOH Shit no one else, only you Eric. She was practically out of breath. She recognized what he was doing, but she was too needy for his touch to resist. Rubbing his thumb now over her swollen clit, Eric licked her neck over her throbbing artery. Without thinking Sookie tilted her neck to give him access. Eric was amazed, at how much she wanted him, he was almost glad of the visit they shared. He is sure had it not been for that, it would have taken him much longer to get her to this point.

Eric noticing movement in the woods, smiled to him self. This is perfect he thought. I am glad she didn't allow me inside. Slowing his pace down once again, he purred in her ear. He knew she would began, and she did. Please Please Eric don't stop, it feels too good, please. Looking towards the woods, Eric grins as he speeded up and squeezed harder on her harden nipple. She tilted her head again as he licked her neck again. But this time he bit down hard. Sookie screamed as she came hard on his hand, thrusting her pussy on his fingers as she shook and jerked in his arms. Eric sucked hard on the wound, as her blood filled his mouth, he had a hard time controlling his self. She tasted wonderful. He had never tasted any blood as superior as hers. He felt his knees buckle a bit, from the pure delight of her Fae mixed blood. He definitely tasted Fae mixed in.

Releasing the wound, licking it to heal it he kissed her softly. He then realized she was just about sleep in his arms.

She is perfect he thought. She is _mine_ now. Eric scooped her up in his arms and sat with her in his lap while he noticed their company had left. Now wishing she had invited him in, so he could put her to bed. He figured he would hold her a little while, before he awoke her for bed.

He wanted to fuck her bad, but she was a virgin, and he was quite large, he would need to stretch her some before he would be able to fully take her body. He didn't want to scar her. She would be his fully soon enough. Until then he would prepare her body for his.

Looking down at her he couldn't help but fondle her perfect breast. Lifting her gown again, he pulled her closer to run his tongue over her still harden nipple. Not satisfied he wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck hard on one as he played with the other. She began to stir in his arms, as a moan escaped her lips. He slid his hand down her frame and squeezed her thighs. His hand felt like it was being pulled back to her tiny little pussy. As his fingers stroked the outside of her dripping pussy, she moaned his name aloud. He parted her lips and stroked her clit again. "Oh Eric" she said, as he slid two fingers back inside her. His cock was so hard underneath her it was pressing into her flesh. She rocked back and forth in time with his fingers giving friction to his swollen manhood. AHHH Eric said, thinking how he couldn't believe how good this felt. Eric was surprised at how close he was, and he speeded his hand up, slipping in the third finger again, stretching her tiny pussy as he asked is this my Pussy Sookie, Yes she screamed as she once again released in his hand. He then bit down on her nipple as he came hard in his pants, letting out a loud growl as Sookie rode out the waves of her own orgasm.

What the fuck Eric thought, damn this woman is wonderful. How in the hell did she make me cum so hard without my dick ever leaving my pants. FUCK Eric thought, as he closed his eyes to relish every second.

But when he opened his eyes, he was at home, in his bed alone. What the fuck Eric thought, what the fuck is going on here. He walked through the house taking in his surroundings, everything looked the way he left it three nights ago, But how fuck did he get here, where the fuck was Sookie. Looking at the clock, Eric realizes it's only a hour before dawn. Once again he would be forced to die, while he needed answers.

How in the fuck did I get here, Eric growled!

POP!

* * *

Mmmmmm, POP! Wonder who that could be, or better yet what does he want?

As always let me know what you think. Chapter 5 should be up by mid week, I am almost finish with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone, again thank you for all those who left a review on my previous chapters. I am sorry it has taken me longer to put this chapter out, longer than I thought. But this chapter is crucial to the plot of the story an I wanted to make sure it was understandable and clear.

Plus I now have an BETA, yes! I am so excited about this. I have to go and get the MS Word program in order to accept all the changes, going to get that in a few minutes. But I wanted to get this out, so I went through and tried to make the changes by hand. So I am sure if you spot any mistakes they are my own. Thanks to my beta JAMESRAMSEY, my story flows better.

Tell me what you guys think, this chapter will answer a lot. (hopefully)

Again I own nothing!…………….and on with the show

* * *

"Norseman, we need to speak…..Now" Niall said.

"Faery" Eric growled. "You got two seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on, and why the fuck are you here."

"Vampire! Although, you frighten many; your kind and mine, that is not the case with me. But I can assure you, you will want the information I have." Niall said.

"You had better hope so" Eric said.

"We can continue on like this, Norseman, if you like. However; death will claim you for the day within the hour," Niall said. "So how shall we proceed?"

Eric knew he was right. Dawn was less than an hour away. And Eric, although he hated Niall intruding in his home unannounced and unexpected, knew if the Prince had made a house call it was important. Eric made every attempt he could to calm down. Looking around his bedroom, Eric sat on the edge of his bed.

An unnecessary breath later, Eric waved his hand for Niall to continue.

"Norseman what I am about to tell you will be hard for you to believe, but I guarantee its accuracy." Niall assured him.

Eric simply nodded his head, for Niall to continue.

"You are aware that my kind exist outside of this world, your world. That we are able to travel between your world and ours, correct."

Eric was beginning to become irritated again. "Yes, this I know. Tell me why the fuck you are here."

"What you are not aware of Vampire, is that there are many other realms which also exist. They exist in the same manner as yours, and occupy the same space as yours, yet they are unknown to each other. Each realm is watched by a council known as the Watchers. The Watchers only job is to make sure the balance between realms are kept.

"Faery, you are not making sense, stop speaking in riddles," Eric demanded.

"This is no riddle. As I said it will be difficult to believe, however it is true….and I must continue." Niall said.

"The watcher's job is to keep the balance. The lives of those here in your world, in your realm also exist in the many other realms. They will exist unless they meet death. Dying in one realm has no effect on those living in another."

"The lives that are lived have no bearing on each other. The beings have no knowledge of each other. This keeps the balance. So in one realm, you could be a poor farmer in one, another you could be a wealthy politician, a king in one, a popular actor in another. Human in one, and vampire in another. One life has no bearings on another. In each realm you will live different lives, meet different people, marry different spouses, and have different children. It makes no difference at all." Niall gives Eric a grave look, before saying…"Until Now!"

"So, what is different about now, and what the fuck does any of this have to do with me?" Eric growled.

"That answer is one in the same Vampire." Niall gives Eric a steady look before he continued.

"Out of the ten realms, you have met, mated, married/bonded with the same woman nine times. Whether you were human or vampire, whether you turned her or kept her human, you have claimed this woman. It was believed it was some sort of cosmic fluke at first, until it happened the fourth, fifth, and sixth time. Then it was being closely watched, as it happened the seventh and eighth time.

"But here, where you are the oldest. You have lived for over a thousand years and you have never even met her….until now. She walked into your bar on the arm of William Compton." He explained.

"Sookie." Eric said, "Sookie Stackhouse? Is she destined to be mine? Is that why I felt such a strong pull towards her?"

"Your response to her was being monitored, to see if you experienced the same 'pull' as the others described. And she felt it too." Niall stated

"So was it this so called group of Watchers who invaded my space and paralyzed me to my bed?" Eric asked.

"No, it wasn't, but it is the reason we knew the event occurred. In realm three, you and Sookie were both human, and lived as husband and wife. She bore you three sons. One month ago she left for work and was killed in an auto accident. It is believed, that your human self in realm three has infiltrated the multi-verse helm. It is the only location in which you can travel between realms. He has set out to reclaim what he believes to be his.

"His knowledge of the multi-verse is unknown. He has been traveling the realms in search of an unclaimed Sookie. He found her here in your realm, realm number six.

"This is a dangerous situation, as this is uncharted territory. Never in history has someone other than a Watcher, been allowed to travel between the realms. Even the Fae can only freely travel between our world and here, realm six. To travel any of the other realms we would have to seek a special permit, and we would also need to travel to the multi-verse helm."

"If all this is true, what do you have to gain from all this? What is all of this to you!" Eric demanded.

"I was contacted by a member of the council concerning this matter, the night you and Sookie were probed.."

"Probed?" Eric asked.

"Yes, probed. The orb you saw was a design created by the Northman of realm three. He is a Swedish scientist. He initially designed the orb for time travel, but now he has changed his plans. He controlled the orb from an unknown location. He paid you a visit, as well as my Great Grand-Daughter…Sookie.

"Great Grand-Daughter!" Eric shouted. Sure he had known when he tasted her blood, she was part Fae, but he had no idea she was a part of the Brigant family. She was a Royal Princess. This only sweetened the deal as far as Eric was concerned.

"Yes, however she is unaware of it. This is the reason I was made aware of the situation at hand. She is of my blood, a Fae Princess."

"We believe he will attempt to claim her, and take her with him to either realm three or to an other unknown nook within space that he has found. It is believed that this will offset the balance of the multi-verse and could be disastrous for us all."

"He, …a human, take her from………. ME? Really. She was going to be mine, before I knew anything of this destiny. Now that I know, it only confirms this. She will be mine. A mere human is nothing for me to worry about." Eric scoffed.

"Don't kid yourself Norseman. He has much power. Do not forget what he has already done. He pinned you to a bed, took you ability to speak, and he planted the seeds you reaped tonight."

"Explain" Eric said.

"Tonight with Sookie. Yes it is true you are destined to be. Yet, your interaction or claiming of her has been sped up. The pull was felt on both sides. It was going to take time for her to come around. In every case, in every realm, it took time, for her to accept you, to admit she felt the pull for you. In some cases you waited it out; in others you took her by force, or by some form of manipulation. Tricking her into believing you were helping her. When all the while you were pulling her deeper in. Before she knew what had happened, she was bound to you, with no way out."

Oh how that sounded like him. He had been thinking of a way to force his blood upon her, before all this had started. It is nice to know that my personality is the same across the board….Ruthless. Eric thought to himself, with a smirk.

"This is serious". Niall said, while glaring at Eric.

"He has been influencing her. Pushing her towards it. She believes it has been dreams; he is behind the urgency of it all. Never before has she felt so drawn in by the pull. Been so willing to give herself over to you. He is pushing her to it. But he is pushing her towards him….not you.

"Don't underestimate the situation, he is every bit as cunning, manipulative and Ruthless as you are. This I am sure of."

We do not know what he's planning, and we cannot locate him. He's hidden himself well. He has been traced here; he has physically been here, never staying long. There are several pockets in between realms that we are investigating, however none have proved to be his location. Niall extended his arms to show is frustration.

"What we are sure of, is he is using you to introduce Sookie to him. For her to become comfortable and interested in you, and then in turn when he resurfaces here, he will claim her. He cannot be here for long periods of time in order to do this himself. The only logical choice would be you. Niall waved his hand in Eric's direction. While she believes him to be you, she will come willingly with him. It will not be until he has taken her, before she realizes the difference. Then it will be too late.

Eric now beginning to see how severe the situation really is, moved to sit at his desk.

"Yes, he is human; however on realm three the advancement of technology surpasses even the faintest thought here. They have brought to reality what this realm only believes to be science fiction. They are far superior in the area of scientific technology. More importantly when he enters your realm he will share your life force, your energy. He will be every bit the vampire you are. Your strength will be his, the fact he's human only works in his favor. Although he will feel the need to hide from the sun, physically he will be able to withstand it. It will not prohibit him from anything. In essence he will share in your strength, but not in you weakness.

"So how did I get here?" Eric asked.

"Well, I am not sure of the mechanics of it. However, in realm three, they have excelled in the advancement of telekinesis. In fact he led the team of scientists who perfected this technology. It is reasonable to assume he teleported you back here. There are traces of him outside of Sookie's home, in a wooded area."

Eric thought back to movement he saw in the woods, he assumed since Sookie lived so far out, her only visitor in the woods would have been Bill. He had thought that Bill had dragged his beaten form through the woods to check on Sookie.

Niall continued. "Although he is using you physically to seduce Sookie, for himself. I seriously doubt he wants you to fully have her. You must have gotten closer than he wanted you to be. When he thought it was enough, he removed you from the equation."

"And what of Sookie?" Eric asked.

"That I am not completely sure." Niall stood and crossed the room. "I do know she is safe, and she is at home alone. The watchers have dispatched a team to investigate the area, to see if he left something behind, that might determine his hiding location. Realizing he was pacing, Niall reached his chair and sat down.

Eric felt the pull of the sun. Dawn was upon them. Eric had the power to with stand it's pull, but he had much to consider. He wanted to think these things through alone, where he would not be judged.

Niall stood, as did Eric. Niall knew Eric needed the time to think over all that he had said.

"Vampire, I must leave as the day will claim you. I have much I must do. You know how to reach me if you have any questions. I will be in touch. And with a POP, he was gone.

Eric layed across the bed. He could not believe all he had learned tonight. Yet, he knew it all to be true. But how do you defeat an enemy which is basically you?

'I will be the better man, I will claim Sookie, she will be mine. I have not lived a thousand years for some lesser version of myself to come and take what is rightfully mine. He will meet his demise at my hands, and join his beloved. I will be doing him a favor. The afterlife will be his only hope'. He thought savagely. "SHE IS MINE", Eric declared aloud, before closing his eyes. He made a mental note to contact Octavia. She must be made aware of some of this, in order for her to properly ward his homes and properties. Plus he must extend his protection to Sookie as well. He will not lose the girl, before he really ever had her. '_MINE', _he thought as he let death take him.

_

* * *

_

Sookie, now alone on the old rocker came out of her orgasmic like trance. Her body felt so relaxed, she felt boneless. Shaking, as an aftershock of pure pleasure sends shivers throughout her half naked body. Se slowly opened her eyes.

Coming back to herself she realized the position she was in. Half naked, with her gown pulled high exposing her breast, while her legs are gaped open for anyone to see what's hidden in between. She frantically looked behind, searching for Eric. She pulled her gown down and could feel the puddle between her legs, as streams of her delight ran down her thigh. She stood while she retied her gown back together. She almost whispered his name, and stared off into the darkness, trying to locate him. Sookie tried to gather her composure, not understand what had just happened. 'He was just here', she thought. 'I know he was just here. How could he just vanish into thin air? How could he be here one second and gone the next. I didn't even feel him leave'. "What in the world is going on," she said aloud. "This was real. This was real, I know it was, I couldn't have imagined all of this," she practically yelled.

Sookie looked around one last time, before she entered the front door. For the first time in a long time, she felt the need to lock not only the handle but the bolt lock as well. She sat down on the sofa and replayed the things that happened tonight.

She recalled being awakened by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. She remembered Eric being at the door and the conversation they had on the front porch. She remembered him leaving. "He left," she said.

She continued with her run down of the evening. She remembered coming inside after he left. I took a shower, and put on my night gown, she thought. She looked down at herself. Knowing that really happened, as she was still wearing the gown in question, Sookie continued on her mental check list. She remembered grabbing an old afghan and wrapping up in it on the sofa watching television. Looking over to the end of the sofa, the afghan was still bunched up, just like she remembered leaving it. She grabbed the afghan and held it close. 'Well all of this happened,' she thought. Now she looked toward the front door, mentally replaying her actions; she had answered a knock at the door, and found Eric on the other side of it. Just the thought of him sent a shiver through her. She remembered the feel of him, of his hands, his breath, the way he touched her, and the things he said. She recalled the feel of his cool breath on her neck, and the mind blowing orgasm she had received from his fingers. 'It couldn't have been a dream. Could I have imagined the whole thing? It felt too good to be made up,' she thought.

Then she remembered him biting her neck. She flashed to the images she had seen at bar, the fangbangers. They all wore bite marks on their necks, they wore them proudly. Some displayed multiple marks. Sookie couldn't help but recall the wonderful sensation she had felt when he had bitten down. She all but threw herself from the sofa, running to the mirror to inspect her neck, for the marks she was sure were there. However when she reached the mirror she searched frantically for the marks: turning her head left then right…..Nothing. She was stunned. "No marks", she mumbled. It wasn't real, how can that be. It felt so real…so good….

'Why would I imagined all of that?' She asked herself.

Sookie slowly walked back to the sofa and curled up. She pulled the blanket tight against her body. Closing her eyes and forcing the thought of Eric from her mind: telling herself over and over it wasn't real. She continued this until she fell asleep.

She awoke the next day amazed that she slept until noon. She got up and cleared the sofa of her blanket before heading into the kitchen to fix some lunch. After she put the finishing touches on her sandwich. She sat on the sofa and noticed the light blinking on her answering machine. Biting her sandwich she pressed the play button.

It was Sam. He wanted to know if she could come into work today. She called him back and told him she would.

Sookie finished her sandwich and started back on her book. More than ever she wanted to understand how dreams worked. She needed to understand what would make her dream about a 1000 year old vampire that evidently had no real interest in her. She had imagined the whole thing; invented the whole attraction between them.

She read her book until she needed to get ready to leave for work. She ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. She closed her eyes under the hot spray, instantly thinking about Eric. She couldn't help it. Before she knew it, she was lost in exotic daydream; a fantasy featuring her and Eric. One where he pleasured every inch of her. They were alone on a beach, making love on the sand under the moonlight.

Sookie had to pull herself from the image, as she began to touch herself. 'This has to stop', she thought. 'I cant keep doing this. This cannot be healthy.'

She finished her shower and got out to get dressed. Once dressed Sookie quickly applied her makeup, realizing she needed to hurry if she was going to get to work on time. So she flew out the front door.

When she reached work, she ran in and placed her purse in the drawer in Sam's office, that he reserved for the staff belongings. She spoke to Sam, Lafayette, and Arlene before she settled into her normal routine.

Business was pretty slow because of the rodeo being in town. So at nine, Sam told Sookie she could go ahead and leave since she came in on her day off. Sookie thanked Sam with a hug.

She grabbed her bag, and coat and headed for the door. Anxious to get back to her book. Lafayette yelled for her as she reached the door from behind the bar. She looked back toward him, as he held the phone up in the air. 'Who would be calling her here'. Sookie wondered.

"Hello", she said.

It was Bill wondering if he could come over tonight when she got off work. She agreed and told him to give her an hour. She wanted to have time to get changed before he got there. She was hoping she could ask him a few questions too. Maybe he could explain what he meant about the magic he mentioned.

Sookie headed home, and she couldn't wait to get home and take a shower.

Sookie pulled up at home and darted across the yard. As she approached the front porch she couldn't help but replay the '_dream_' she had last night about her and Eric. The feeling of him pressed up against her; her body against his. It was so real. Her breasts began to ache missing his touch. The feel of his hands and lips on her nipples. All the feelings came rushing back to her. She shook herself, as she realized she was getting drawn back in.

She walked up the remaining steps, reminding herself that none of it was real. Reaching the top step as something caught her eye, near the old rocker. She walked closer studying the object. She crouched down and reached underneath the rocker. Immediately knowing what it was. Her eyes widened as she examined the material. It was her pink panties, well what was left of them. They were torn in to.

She remembered them being ripped from her body last night. She remembered his fingers caressing her, filling her, pleasuring her. "It was real," she mouthed aloud. "It was all real." She was so lost in the moment, that she didn't hear anyone approaching.

"Sookie"


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie's head whipped around as soon as she heard her name called. She unconsciously stuffed the remains of her panties in her pocket.

"Bill!" She gasped. "You scared me, and you're early."

"Yes" Bill replied. "I know you said an hour, but I needed to speak to you as soon as possible. There seems to be a lot of activity out here, I fear for your safety."

"Activity," Sookie said, while she stood up.

Bill looked around as he spoke. He began to feel uneasy with his surroundings. This was an odd feeling for him.

"May I come in?" Bill asked.

"Sure, um come on in." Sookie turned the key as she motioned for Bill to follow her into the house.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sookie asked. She wanted to get on with the conversation, but her southern manners would not allow her to be rude. But she was very concerned about what he said.

Bill declined. He had downed a couple of true bloods before he came over. He drank more than he usually needed, but his growing desire for Sookie had him taking extra precautions.

Bill and Sookie sat on the sofa. Sookie shifted in her seat, she couldn't seem to get comfortable. She was anxious to hear what Bill had to say. But also realizing all that had happened the night before was real, and not a dream; the combination was doing a number on her. She needed to focus. She tried to push all that had happened with Eric out of her head to go over later when she was alone. She definitely didn't want Bill to know any of the previous night's activities.

Bill studied Sookie's every move. He noticed how uncomfortable she was. The silence was becoming strange. They had always been able to talk. This was one of the things Bill loved about her. Even though he was a vampire, she never seemed afraid of him. This bothered him a great deal, as much as he hated to admit it; he had real feelings for Sookie. She was just so different from the other humans. "What's going on, Sookie?" Bill began.

"What do you mean, Bill?"

"Sookie there has been a lot of traffic in your woods. The smells are strong, so it is pretty recent; as early as last night. I don't recognize the scents. They appear to be human, but somehow different. I cannot explain it. There is also a strong smell of Eric Northman." Bill couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips as he said Eric's name.

But he continued. "Eric's smell was the strongest, but yet it was very different. I cannot put my finger on it, but something very wrong is going on here, Sookie."

Sookie listened to every word Bill said. She clasped her hands tightly together when he said Eric's name.

It didn't go unnoticed. Bill could feel himself becoming very jealous of her obvious interest in Eric. He couldn't stand the thought of Eric having the girl and knew he had to do something to stop it before it was too late.

"Did Eric come to see you Sookie?" Bill questioned.

Sookie could hear the malice and jealously in his voice, and she didn't appreciate his tone at all. But she was no fool; she knew she needed answers from him.

"Yes, he did Bill. But of course you already knew that didn't you? You sent me a message through him didn't you? I thought he made it up at first, but since you never showed up. I could only assume it was true."

"What was the message, Sookie?" Bill asked.

Sookie, beginning to become more irritated, let out a loud breath of air. "Eric said he ran into you, and you told him you needed to run into town and wouldn't be able to come over."

Bill immediately knew what had taken place. Eric must have come to visit Sookie once he left his place.

'He wanted me out of the way. That was the real reason the punishment was so severe' Bill thought to himself.

"Yes, I was detained last night Sookie, but I would never send Eric to deliver a message for me."

Sookie, you must listen to me. Eric is ruthless; he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I am afraid he has his sights set on you. You have got to stay clear of him. He will do anything to get you."

"I myself, have very little political pull. I alone will not be able to stop him. Eric answers only to our Queen. However, she is a dear friend of mine and I am sure if I speak with her she will extend her protection to you. I believe it may be the only way to stop him."

Sookie found it hard to contain her laughter. She couldn't help it, Bill seemed so serious but he was talking about Queens, and Eric being some kind of unstoppable force.

"This is serious Sookie. Eric is much older than I, I cannot stop him if he tries to take you against your will. If he takes you, no one will be able to help you, not your family, or the police. He will simply glamour them all into believing you moved or went on vacation."

Sookie remained quiet as she stared at Bill. This was the first time she heard of a vampire Queen. The thought of Louisiana having a queen was hilarious to her. But the grave tone in Bill's voice said, he was dead serious, and that her safety was at stake.

"What do you think he'll do?" Sookie asked.

"I am not completely sure, but I believe he may try to bond himself to you. The only way to prevent this from happening is for you to bond yourself to someone you can trust."

"Whoaa, wait just a minute Bill Compton. What do you mean bond? And why do I have to bond with anyone?"

"Sookie, if you were to exchange blood with him three times, you will belong to him. He will own you! He will use you, your body and your telepathy. No one will be able to stop him."

Sookie, now angry, couldn't imagine being owned in any way. She would not allow anyone to use her.

"Well that's easy to fix," she seethed. "I will simply not exchange blood with him. What makes you think I would just go along with exchanging blood like that?"

"That's just it, Sookie. He will not ask you to, he'll find a way to force his blood upon you. This is much bigger than you realize. If you were to allow me to bond with you, Eric will have no choice but to back off. He will not be able to take you, plus I would contact the Queen and she will forbid him from any further contact of you. She will only extend her protection to you if you were bound to me."

Bill feeling her apprehension, but knowing she hadn't all out refused him yet figured he would let her think about it. Plus he wanted to get home and call the Queen. This was not the original plan, but he felt it would work none the less. Not to mention this would solve his concerns about losing Sookie completely to the Queen.

"Sookie, I don't want to push you into anything you are not comfortable with. I only want to keep you safe. You have a lot to think about, and I will leave you to that. I have some calls I must make. If you need me, I'll be right over. Keep all your doors locked."

Sookie walked Bill to the front door. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Locking the door behind him, Sookie felt over whelmed. She never got to ask Bill about the magic. She knew Eric was dangerous but she hadn't for seen all of what Bill had said.

She headed up stairs and prepared for her shower, needing the relaxing state that only hot water could bring. She had so much to consider.

Bill headed through the woods and across the cemetery for home. He couldn't help but smile. This was working better than he had planned.

Eric awoke with the memory of all he had learned from Niall and knew it was all true. He couldn't help feeling there was more, something that had been left out.

Eric did a mental check of himself. He knew eventually he would have to face his other self. This will be the ultimate challenge.

Eric knew from Niall that the other Eric would share in his strength. However, he also knew he was older, and the wisdom of over 1000 years would be an advantage the imposter would not have. So their experiences would also be different, other than meeting and wanting Sookie.

He thought back, how Niall had continued to refer to him as 'Norseman'. There were only a few who acknowledged the difference. It wasn't until Eric traveled to the New World, that he changed his name to Eric Northman. Before that, he was simply known as Eric the Norseman. America, although new at the time, expected a man to have a surname.

Eric could only assume that the Eric of realm three was born as Eric Northman. The name meant little difference, only to show the difference between them.

Eric was interested in the later part of what Niall had disclosed to him. If this Northman looks like me, and if he shares my energy and life force while he is here, would he be confused for me by all. 'Would my child know the difference?' Eric wondered.

'Does he only want my soon to be lover, or will he be interested in other things that are mine as well.' Eric sat at his desk, as he thought over all the possibilities.

Eric knew he would have to fully claim Sookie soon, and he also had to draw out this other version of himself. He couldn't leave it to chance that other Eric would just leave. He had to kill him. He could not have this threat roaming around free to cause trouble under his name. As this reality hit home like a ton of bricks, his phone vibrated on his night stand.

"Northman" Eric answered.

It was Octavia; she explained that she needed to see him in person to report all she had found.

Eric noticed she sounded frightened. She asked him strange questions about the first time they met. Eric answered figuring she had a good reason for behaving so strangely.

She said she would be over in twenty minutes. Eric took a shower and dressed hoping the meeting wouldn't last long. He was anxious to get to Sookie. He grabbed his phone and called Marco.

He told Marco to find and guard Sookie. To make sure she didn't come into close contact with anyone. He didn't want to give Marco too much information. "If you see me, Marco, do not approach me. Just call me. Do not approach me!" Eric repeated, knowing how bizarre the order sounded.

Hanging up, Eric heard a car door outside. Approaching the door, he knew it was Octavia. She smelled of orchids and figs, and magic. Her smell was pleasant and quite unique. Plus she was always on time; he loved this quality about her. Few humans valued time. This was strange to him since they had so little of it.

Walking through the front door, Octavia gave Eric a long menacing stare. Eric growing impatient returned the glare with a raised eyebrow.

"During our time in North Carolina, Eric what was the name of the hotel we stayed in?" Octavia asked.

Eric, now starting to doubt the competency of the aging witch, shook his head.

"Octavia!" Eric growled. "Are you suffering from some human ailment that is impairing your mind?"

Eric had a great deal of respect for the woman; he didn't want to insult her, for she had proved very useful in the past. However the matter at hand was too important for him to leave it to someone who was incompetent.

"I assure you Sheriff; there is a logical reason for my question." Octavia said.

"Obviously not, since we have never traveled to North Carolina together." Eric spat feeling a growl growing in the pit of his abdomen.

Octavia let out, what seemed to be, a sigh of relief.

"Of course we haven't, but I needed to be sure you were indeed you. It seems you have a twin of some sort. I needed to be a hundred percent sure before I shared with you the information I have."

Eric, now realizing what was happening, knew he made the right choice with Octavia. She was aware of the imposter without him telling her.

"It seems we have much to discuss," Eric said as he led Octavia to his study. She sat opposite of him across his desk. "Tell me what you have learned."

Octavia cleared her throat. She was initially nervous about trying to explain to this thousand year old vampire, that she had seen a human version of him through one of her spells. However, he seemed to accept her explanation so well that she knew he had to have some kind of prior knowledge.

"Well", Octavia began. "I have put a ward on all of yours and Pamela's properties. When I reached the one you asked me to pay special attention to, I could feel an unnatural energy surrounding the house. I couldn't determine its origin so I worked a number of different spells. One in particular, harnessed the essence of the very energy left behind."

Taking a deep breath, Octavia continued. "I was able to see a great deal, and I was able to capture it all within my Krystal. Would you like to view it?"

Eric trying to hide his enthusiasm only nodded. But he was eager to see what Octavia was able to capture.

He watched intently as Octavia assembled her Krystal upon his desk. They were very old and fragile and varied in shape and size, but were very clear.

When she was finished, she shut off the lights before heading out of the room. She knew he would want to view the images alone. Once outside of the room, she began to recite her spell. A spell that had been handed down through her family for generations. She waved her hands in the direction of the Krystal, and she continued to repeat the phrase over and over.

Eric sat at his desk with his eyes focused on the Krystal. The air in the room began to stir as the Krystals began to change color, and sparks of color and smoke rose from the assemblage.

"See what the Krystal holds Sherriff." Eric heard Octavia say as an image appeared before him. It was as clear as the image on a television. Eric watched intently.

He watched as someone who seemed to be him, although he knew it wasn't, sit at a large desk in a lab. There were many others in the lab as well walking around. The phone rang, Eric couldn't hear it but he saw someone bring it to his counterpart. The Eric from Realm three answered the phone.

Eric watched as the face of his human self fell. He could see the pain in the man's eyes.

The image switched to a hospital room, a bandaged Sookie lay helpless; hooked up to countless tubes and wires. He watched as a doctor shook his head in response to a question. He saw the tears on the human Eric's face. He watched as three young boys entered the room. The three boys all had traces of their mother, but definitely looked like their father. The resemblance was uncanny. Their faces were full of misery; full of pain as they hugged their mother for the last time. He watched as Sookie spoke. Her smile was damaged due to her unspoken pain.

The image shifted again, this time his human self sat alone in the hospital room. The bed was empty. The man's head was lowered as the tears streamed down his face. Eric watched his twin rise from a seated position, with his hands fisted into the sheets of the empty bed. Eric knew the look in his eyes …Rage. He watched the man destroy the room within seconds.

Again the image shifted, this time to a grave. The tombstone read:

Sookie Northman. Beloved Wife and Mother.

Another shift of the images, and Eric watched as his human self worked in the lab alone. He could tell the man had been there hours if not days.

The image of the man lifted his head. The look this time in his eyes was determination. Eric got an eerie feeling as he and the man seemed to be staring at each other.

The image changed yet again. The human was dropping the three boys off with a woman. Eric leaned over his desk to get closer. The woman was Pam. Human and much older, but there was no doubt it was Pam. The man hugged the three boys before leaving. He handed the oldest of the three a letter. He looked about fourteen.

The image now darkened as he saw the human Eric hiding outside of a police department. The rage was back in his eyes. Eric could see another man walking out to a car. The car was wrecked in the front, and the windshield was cracked. The car itself looked expensive even with all the damage. Watching his human self stalk the man, Eric felt his anger rising. Although he could not see the man's face, he hated him. He knew this man was responsible for the accident that took Sookie away.

Eric couldn't understand it, but he too wanted vengeance. The image again changed to a house in an upscale neighborhood. Eric watched as the man walked up his steps. When the man turned around, Eric was blown away. He couldn't believe his eyes. Then out of nowhere he saw his human self grab the man by his throat and shoved him into the front door. Eric recognized the man, without a doubt it was Bill Compton. Eric watched intently as his human counterpart continued to tighten his grip, squeezing the life out of Bill. He watched as Bill took his final breath.

Again the image transformed, he saw Realm three Eric moving at lightening fast speed as he spied on unsuspecting versions of themselves. The image slowed as he saw himself sitting on a high throne with his fangs lowered. He saw his hand stroking the naked back of Sookie. Watched as she rubbed his thighs and kissed her way up his leg. Watched as she took him in her mouth and he fisted a handful of her beautiful curls. Eric's cock hardens instantly.

The image shifted to another location but the scene was equally delicious. He saw another version of himself lying flat on his back as his hands caressed the hips of a very naked Sookie; a vampire Sookie. As she rose and fell harder and harder on his stiff cock, Eric was mesmerized at the sight of her perfect breast bouncing up and down. He watched as this lucky bastard, as if reading his mind, reached up and squeezed the hardened nipples on the beauty. She threw her head back and came. Eric couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips.

Eric's cock was so hard it was straining against the leather of his pants.

The image changed again, another location. But the images were becoming far too familiar. Sookie was laid across his lap as he spanked her. The redness of her perfect ass was delightful. The look on her face as she received another smack on the ass was of pleasure. She took joy in her punishment. He watched as this version of him slipped two fingers into her dripping sex. She rocked back and forth on his fingers, as he continued to pound them into her.

The pressure of his cock was now unbearable. Without giving it a second thought, Eric released his strained erection from its leather prison and began to stroke himself. His eyes were glued to the Krystal as he watched Sookie being bent over the side of a sofa. He watched as the vampire slammed into her glistening folds harder and harder. His left hand ached as he watched the man grab her breast and squeezed. Eric watched her throw her head back and scream, reading her lips she screamed his name over and over as she came hard.

That was enough to send Eric over the top. He came hard as his cock erupted like a volcano sending forth load after load of is seed.

Eric was amazed at feeling somewhat satisfied. He hadn't masturbated in centuries. It was never necessary; he always had a willing woman to offer herself to him. But this felt primal; the need to release was without thought or question.

Eric noticed the image changed again, as he took his shirt off to clean himself. He watched the images before him. This time they looked more formal. The two were in an office of some sort. This version of him wore a suit and tie, his hair pulled back neatly. He and Sookie were both human. He watched himself stand in front of a very young looking Sookie. He was sure she was in her late teens. He hoped she was at least eighteen. He noticed she wore a class ring on her finger which suggested she was a senior. He watched as the two seemed to be arguing back and forth with one another, then the man grabbed Sookie and pulled her into a hard kiss. She responded without hesitation. His hand ran down the length of her frame and settled on her ass. He then moved his hands back up and ripped her shirt open, popping her buttons, he lowered his mouth to capture her nipple. Slipping his hands under her skirt he fingered her waiting heat. Eric watched as she fumbled with his belt and buckle.

Eric could feel himself growing hard again when he was distracted by his phone vibrating on his desk. He wanted to ignore the call, but he knew he had to at least check the caller ID to see who it was. When he saw the call was coming from Marco he answered.

"Northman" Eric growled.

"Sherriff, you instructed me not to approach you, but to call instead when I saw you. So I am calling." Marco said.

"Where are you?" Eric hissed. Eric knew it must be Realm Three Eric.

"I am right behind you; Sookie is still in the house." Marco announced.

"WHERE!" Eric all but yelled as he grabbed a clean shirt and his keys.

"I am behind you in the cemetery. You look like you are heading over to the old Compton place.

I didn't know Bill was visiting her until he was leaving. Then I saw you watching from the edge of the woods. You watched him leave. So now I am calling as you asked." Marco reported.

"Has Bill seen me?" Eric questioned.

"No but he looks mighty happy about something."

"Do not approach, only stand by and watch." Eric commanded as he hung up the phone.

"Octavia!" Eric screamed.

"Go" she said. "Call me when you return."

Eric rushed out the door and took to the sky, once again headed to Bon Temps. He called Bill. Although he despised Bill, and he knew Bill was up to something, he lived in his area so he was under his protection. Eric knew his human self would have recognized Bill, as he did, from the images. He was quite sure of what would happen.

Bill answered the call.

"Bill" Eric said.

"Sherriff whatever you need, it will have to wait. I am on an important call."

"Bill" Eric growled. But it was too late Bill had hung up.

"Fucking Fool" Eric hissed. "I should just allow him to kill you, let you meet your final death once and for all." Eric said aloud to no one.

(back in Bon Temps)Bill waited on hold for the Queen. He was eager to relay his progress with Sookie. Although he knew she was attracted to his Sherriff, he knew she didn't trust her feelings for him. Bill felt he had made her question her feelings more. She seemed to believe him when he spoke of protecting her through the Queen. Bill painted his diabolical and ruthless Queen as being a kind and sweet woman, one who would never lie or deceive anyone. He knew better than anyone, his Queen was nothing of the sort. He needed Sookie to trust him.

If he could keep Eric away while he finished his seduction of Sookie, he was sure he could bind her to him through his blood and not even the Queen would be able to take her from him. She would be his. She would work for the Queen whenever she commanded, but she would belong to him.

He couldn't wait to claim her body, and bury himself deep within her virgin walls for the first time. He would be the only man to know her body inside and out. The thought of feeding and fucking her at will sent a deep shiver down his spine. He couldn't wait for her to freely offer herself to him.

He had to shake himself as he heard the Queen answer. He had to remind himself not to say too much. He did not want her to forbid him from binding himself to the girl.

"I wanted to give you an update your Majesty, all is well with the telepath. I have even proposed to her your protection, and while she is thinking it over, I believe she will agree. This way she will come to us with her eyes open, thinking she made the decision."

Bill listened as his Queen gave her approval of his plan. He didn't mention too much concerning Eric. He didn't want the Queen to feel he couldn't handle the situation. She knew as well as he, if the Viking wanted something he would stop at nothing to get it. Bill was afraid the Queen would think it was too much for him to handle, if she knew the girl was interested in Eric as well. She might take the task from him and hand it over to the Viking. Bill was not about to let this happen. He would only tell the Queen what she needed to know, in the mean time he would just figure out a way to keep Eric away from Sookie.

When their conversation was complete, Bill hung up. He was pleased with himself. Bill checked his watch, he was planning on heading back over to Sookie's. He was sure by now she had had a chance to shower and get comfortable. He also wanted her to have a chance to consider his proposal of protection.

As he adjusted his shirt in his pants, he heard a knock on the door. Opening it, he was not surprised to see Eric standing there, only surprised he bothered to knock.

"Sherriff" Bill said as he slightly bowed his head.

Bill noticed Eric was dressed differently than normal. He wasn't in his usual black leather and biker boots. He also noticed his color was darker, almost tanned.

'He must have fed well before he came out tonight.' Bill thought to himself.

The two stood staring at each other for several long seconds, before Bill stepped to the side to allow Eric to come into his home.

Realm three Eric stepped in as his fist clenched, he now realized that Bill was a vampire. He wondered what type of relationship existed between Bill and his vampire twin. Would Bill expect the attack, or would it take him by surprise?

He decided quickly that it didn't matter if Bill expected it or not. He knew in this realm he had vampire strength. He had no doubt he could take him. He heard all that Bill had relayed over the phone; and knew this version of Bill was just as much of a slimy weasel as the drunk that had killed his Sookie in his own realm. Now he had the power to stop this one from hurting her here.

He spoke first. "Do you know me William Compton?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone thanks for staying with my story, I have had so much going on in the last few weeks, and I have had to put my story on the back burner. Hopefully, things are on the right track again, and I can update once a week again. My fingers are crossed.

My wonderful BETA, James Ramsey, did a wonderful job, making the story clear and understandable.

Again I own nothing; All belong to Charlene Harris, and Allen Ball just like to play with them a little!

Enough of me rambling on, back to the story hope you all enjoy!

"Do you know me William?"

Bill shook his head. He assumed Eric was angry because he hung up on him. "I know you're angry, but I was on the phone with the Queen, and you know how she can get. I meant no disrespect."

Realm three Eric through his head back in laughter, as he took a step closer to Bill. "I care nothing for you or your Queen, William."

Bill nervously took a step back. He couldn't help notice the arctic chill in Eric's voice, nor the rush of color that flooded his face.

"My Queen", Bill repeated. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. He knew Eric would be angry, but this was something more. Bill was no stranger to pain, but the man before him truly frightened him. He was sure Eric was ill, suffering from some kind of disorder. True he had never heard of an ailment that would affect Vampires this way, but there was something definitely wrong with him, his speech, his tone, his color. He looked almost human.

Choosing his words very carefully, Bill took an unnecessary deep breath and steadied himself. "Sheriff, are you ill? You look and sound different. Maybe we should contact Pam, or maybe Dr. Ludwig." Bill was no fool. He knew very well a sound minded Eric was dangerous, but if Eric was suffering from some kind of mental illness, Dangerous would not begin to describe him. Bill wanted no part of a sane Eric, not to mention an Eric with a mental imbalance.

Realm three Eric couldn't help the smile that played at the edges of his mouth. He could practically smell the fear rolling off of Bill. He closed the gap between the two. Human Eric now towered over Bill, while Bill scrambled backwards. Bill now back into a corner, with his back up against a wall, found he had nowhere else to go. "I'm not the one in need of a doctor, William."

Before Bill could respond, Human Eric had wrapped his hand around his throat, and lifted him off the ground. With little effort he flung Bill across the room onto the staircase. With lightening fast speed, Eric crossed the room to crouch over Bill. Laughing out loud, Eric grabbed Bill again forcing his head up, so he could look him in the eyes. He wanted Bill to know why this was happening to him. He needed him to understand, this was not because he was having some kind of mental break down. This was happening because of him and his actions.

"Look at me William, you simple despicable creature. You are the same pathetic disgrace in every life. I wasn't able to stop you before, to save her from you, but you will never hurt her again…Never again." With that he slammed Bill's head back into the floor, over and over. "You will not take her from me!" Human Eric repeated over and over.

The rage had over taken him and he continued his assault on a defenseless Bill. In mere minutes he had destroyed the interior of Bill's home. There were no partitions left to define room from room. He continued the beating, not wanting to finish him off yet. "You will Suffer William Compton, Death will not be quick."

It was during this time Eric descended upon the yard. Although; he was not yet involved in the fight, the closer he came to the old farm house belonging to Bill the higher the intensity of his rage became. He was feeling all of the rage the human was. He couldn't help the murderous glare he gave Marco who was standing in the yard.

Marco knew it was time for him to leave. He didn't know what was happening. He had watched a human Eric walk into the house with Bill. He was listening intently outside as the demolition was taking place inside. So it was more than he could grasp when he saw Vampire Eric descend from the sky.

'How could he be inside, tearing Bill apart, but yet just getting here' Marco thought. He knew not to ask any questions. Especially the way Eric looked when he landed. He waited until he was out of his line of sight and he disappeared into the forest.

Vampire Eric took the steps in one bound, and flew through the front door of the house.

"Human!" Eric yelled. It wasn't until he heard the voice of his Vampire twin, that human Eric was aware of his presence. Up until that point he was totally consumed with the destruction of Bill. He slammed his fist into Bill's abdomen one final time before he rose to his feet to face his twin.

Bill's body was beaten to a bloody pulp. He was unconscious, therefore unaware of the presence of either of the Erics nor his pain. He was not finally dead, but he would not recover anytime soon. His body was shattered and he needed blood desperately.

Realm three Eric noticed as he walked toward the front of the house that his power had intensified. He knew the reason for this; he and his vampire brother were in the same place, essentially feeding from the same power source. He knew this Eric was the most powerful of all he had visited. He was the oldest as well as the most skilled. But sharing in his life force made him his equal. This feeling of power was wonderful, he relished in the sheer beauty of it. He wondered if Bill was right, had he really gone mad?

Vampire Eric called for the human again, this time it was followed by a growl. As the human stepped through the threshold of the former living room, the men finally laid eyes on each other.

The energy and power from the two was palpable. Through his Vampire eyes Eric could see sparks bouncing across the room. Both men reveled in the cascade of light that sparkled across the two.

The human had no real desire to fight the Vampire, he knew while they were in the same realm he could not kill the Vampire. He knew to kill one would mean death for the other. He doubted the watchers had shared this information with the Vampire. He had no choice but to share this with him. Yes, He wanted the Vampire out of the way, so he could claim Sookie for himself, but he needed him alive to be able to do this.

"Vampire, as I suspected you are the strongest of all the realms, in your strength and power I have my own, but I mean you no harm."

Arching an eyebrow at the human he said, "Yet, here you are, in my world, attempting to take what is destined to be MINE."

Shrugging his shoulders as he slid his hands into his pockets Human Eric said, "You have not laid claim to her yet, she has not given herself to you. She is just as much mine as she is yours. I can give her love and a life worth living. You feel nothing for her, other than possession."

"Be that as it may, she is mine. I will claim her, and she will come to me as her one and only. I will take care of her, and give her the only life she will ever want or need. Not to mention when the time is right she will be turned to share eternity with me. She will be the very first of her kind, a Fae Princess Vampire. I will make her my Queen."

The human felt his anger rising yet again, at the words that were spoken. "Sookie is not meant to become a vampire, not to mention this idiot William is conspiring with the likes of your pathetic Queen to own her; to make her some kind of slave, to take her innocence. All of this is being done right under your nose, and you do NOTHING to stop it."

Vampire Eric knew Bill had an ulterior motive for coming back to Bon Temps, but he had not figured it out yet. He could feel through the energy that the human spoke the truth.

"No one, not Bill, not the Queen nor you will take what is rightfully Mine! I will not allow it. You expect me to allow you to take what is rightfully mine, because you have lost your beloved, she was yours. This one was born for me, me and me alone."

The human was practically shaking in rage, he knew the words were true, but he refused to accept them. He had to have her; he and his three sons needed her. He was not leaving without her. "You have lived for hundreds of years without her; it will be no different than before," the human growled back at Eric.

"I will not continue this debate, she is mine, and that is final. I do not wish to kill you human, however; if I must to protect what is mine, then I will." With that said Eric allowed his fangs to descend and stepped closer to the human. Now the two were mere inches from each other. He wanted to make his position clear.

The human was not fazed by Eric's display. He also knew it was time the Vampire knew the truth. The truth the Watchers and the Faery neglected to tell him. "Vampire, don't be mislead, we could fight and yes, you might kill me due to your years and experience in battle. However, death to either of us would mean death to the other. To kill me would be suicide on your part. Don't forget while I am here we share a life force, if one is expunged so will the other. Was this not explained to you? Why do you think that is?"

Again Eric could feel the truth of his words through the energy they shared. This was not acceptable, how was he supposed to deal with this if he couldn't dispose of him. His plan had been simple, he would kill him. End of story. The two simply stared at each other, both weighing their options. The angry energy within the room was blinding. Neither could rein it in.

An idea was forming in the Vampire's mind, but before he could act on it both were distracted by the sound of someone approaching. The scent was apparent to both, Sookie was near. She was approaching the house. As if both men were on the same wave of thought, they both instinctually knew she could not see the both of them, nor could she see the destruction of Bill's home.

As much as the human did not want to back down, he knew now was not time to make his play. He bowed out gracefully heading toward the back of the house leaving the Vampire to meet Sookie outside to prevent her coming inside. Before he disappeared out of sight he also heard the distant approach of the watchers. He turned to face his twin deciding to ruffle his feathers a little before he found a gap in space to hide in, "take care of our girl Vamp."

Eric was furious as he headed out the front of the house. He had too much information to process. He couldn't afford to leave Sookie unprotected, yet he was not in the right mind set to be affectionate. Having no other choice he rounded the side of the house to locate her. He wanted to cut her off before she was too close to the house. He found her just on the edge of Bill's property line.

When Sookie saw Eric, he looked furious. All the words from Bill came flooding back to her. She was not planning on a conversation with Eric. As a matter of fact she was planning on keeping her distance from him. She wanted to cut her ties with him as well as Bill. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just didn't trust Bill. But she had a few more questions for him. This was why she headed over to pay him a visit.

When Eric reached Sookie, he tried his best to control his anger. He knew she was not going to come willingly. He knew she would try to put up a fight. He was not in the mood for that. "You're coming with me!" he said.

"Like Hell I am," Sookie said. "Bill has already warned me about you. He told me what you were going to do, that you are ruthless and you were going to bond me somehow. You will not own me Eric Northman."

Eric hated Bill even more than ever; he wished he wouldn't have arrived before Bill had met his final death. He didn't have the time or the patience to argue with Sookie right now. He knew this would only make things harder for him to fully claim her but he swept her up in his arms and took off in the night sky.

Sookie clung to Eric as they flew into the sky. She was afraid to let go, but she was angry to have to hold on. She had no idea where they were going but she knew she wasn't headed home.

Eric was delighted in the silence, and he was enjoying the feel her body wrapped around him. She smelled divine, and freshly showered. Her warm body wrapped around him was calling him. He couldn't help his erection, now pressed hard between them.

Sookie couldn't help the feeling of lust that was creeping through her at the feeling Eric's erection. She was getting angrier at herself for feeling the waves of emotions.

As they approached the outskirts of Shreveport mere minutes from his home, Eric could smell Sookie's lust. Her scent was driving him insane. It was all he could do to keep from ripping her clothes off and claiming her body as they flew through the country side.

His yard now in sight, he descended towards his home. He landed a few feet from his front door. The moment they landed, Sookie began screaming and beating her fist into Eric's chest. He didn't mind her screaming, yes there were houses beside his, but he had no neighbors. He purchased all the homes near his, to protect his privacy. Each home had lights and cars in the driveways. Each gave the appearance that someone lived there. But they were all vacant. She could scream and yell as long as she wanted to. No one would hear her.

He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her toward the door. He entered a series of numbers to a security pad, and entered the home with Sookie is tow.

"Eric Northman, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you had better take me home this instant."

Eric refused to respond. He needed to take care of several things that could not wait for Sookie to have a temper tantrum. He tossed her across his shoulder and headed further into the house. When he reached the back of the house he opened a secret compartment behind the fireplace. Again he entered a code and the floor opened. With Sookie still across his shoulder Eric walked down a series of stairs and entered an elevator.

Once the elevator stopped, he and Sookie were in his underground lair. He rarely used his lair. He had the above portion of the house light proof so he didn't really need to be underground, but since he had so many problems he needed the added protection.

He placed Sookie on his larger than life king sized bed. Before his hands left her body she reached back and slapped his face. "Take me home" Sookie said.

Eric rose above her and rubbed his jaw. It didn't hurt, but he admired her feistiness. "Sookie, although you will not believe me, you are here for your protection; but if you strike me again I will be forced to punish you."

"Punish me? My protection?" Sookie could begin to get a grip on what he was saying. "How dare you threaten me,; you kidnapped me and you want to punish me, I would like to see you try."

Eric was growing very tired of her behavior, "Do I need to put you across my knee Sookie?"

Sookie could not believe he would suggest such a thing. "A spanking, are you serious?" With that she stood up from the bed and poked him with her finger, "I am a grown woman, and I will not be held here against my will. You got that buddy?"

"Buddy?" Eric couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. Although she was infuriating she was so hot and tempting. He could smell her lust even stronger, and through her thin top he could see her nipples were rock hard pointing through her shirt.

Eric grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against the wall. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand and allowed the other to cup her face. He leaned in close and took in her scent. As he inhaled deep within the crevice of her neck and shoulder Sookie couldn't help the involuntary shiver that went throughout her body. She hated the fact he turned her body into a quivering house of nerves and lust. "Let me go," Sookie said between her teeth.

Eric was lost in the pure delight her scent now stronger than before. He allowed his free hand to travel down her body. Stopping at her breast, he cupped one and gave a gentle squeeze before allowing his thumb to circle her nipple.

Sookie released a tiny moan, one she had no intention of making. She hated the fact her body responded to his touch.

"Sookie, if you allow me, I will explain as much as I can when the time is right. But for now I need for you to calm down. There are urgent matters I must attend to." As he said each word he continued to stoke her breast and pinch her nipple, he also allowed himself small open mouth kisses on her face and neck. He loved the taste of her skin.

Sookie although she was trying disparately not to be affected by his ministrations couldn't help arching her body into his touch. It was like her body had a mind of its own. As much as she tried to pull her mind back to the fury she felt from him taking her against her will, her body wanted more.

Eric released her arms, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her and carried her back across the room to the bed. She tried to wiggle free but his hold was too strong. He laid her on the bed and allowed his hands to travel up her bare legs and settled just below the hem of her skirt. She found her voice again and began punishing his ears with screaming at him. She kicked and pushed away from him. She tried to slide further up the bed so she could escape. She reasoned with herself if she could just get away from him long enough to clear her head she would be able to focus.

What she didn't realized was the more she kicked the stronger her scent became. She forced more and more of her hypnotizing lustful scent into the air. "Let me go, Eric. I will never be with you, so you might as well go ahead and take me home right now!"

These words brought the conversation he had with the human back to the surface. She was his, destined to be his, and she needed to get use to that. "MINE" Eric growled and he pulled Sookie back down the bed. "Do you think I will let another have you, let another take you from me."

Sookie was scrambling clawing at the silk sheets that adorned the four post bed at a futile attempt to get away.

Eric was in survival mode, he needed Sookie to understand he was the master of all things Sookie. He pulled her down the bed again, this time allowing her legs to dangle across the side of the bed as he tighten his grip around her hips. He hovered across her body and said, "Does your body not call out to me Sookie? Are you not throbbing and wet for me?

His words sent a new wave of lust through her body. She couldn't understand how this could be happening. How she could be so furious with him and at the same time crave his touch. This is insane she thought.

Eric pushed his hand up her shirt and ripped her bra. He grabbed her breast and squeezed. He climbed up her body and straddled her waist. He didn't allow her to feel the weight of his body. He pushed her shirt up exposing her perfect breasts. Up until this point Sookie tried her best to break free of his hold, especially when he pushed her shirt up exposing her.

Before she could start a new round of fighting she felt his lips wrap around her nipple. The sensation was more than she could handle. He began to suck gently at first, but the pull became stronger and stronger.

Eric relished in the feel and the taste of her in his mouth. He flicked his tongue back and forth as he sucked. He moved to the other breast and paid it equal attention. Sookie, now lost in her pleasure, moaned aloud and arched her back to give him greater access to her body.

Eric began to slowly kiss down her body, until he reached her core. He ran his fingertips down her center, finding her panties soaked from her nectar. He slid down further until his knees reached the floor. He spread her legs to give him access to her heat. Hooking his fingers in the sides of her panties he ripped them at the seams on both sides.

"Eric we can't," Sookie said.

"My Sookie, just relax and allow your body to feel good, to get the release it desires." Eric said as he folded the top layer of her ripped panties down.

The sight of her shaved womanhood glistened as her honey flowed forth. Eric leaned into her spread legs, inhaling her potent scent. He allowed his lust to take over; spreading her legs further he buried his face and tongue into her pussy.

Sookie body thrust upward and she couldn't believe the feeling of his tongue. She bucked and moaned and cried out as his tongue swept across her clit. "Eric , Eric Ericccc, she panted as she gave way to her first orgasm.

This only spurred Eric on; he lapped up every drop of her juices as he sat out to give her another orgasm. This time he buried a finger deep in her cunt and concentrated on sucking and flicking his tongue on her clit. He pumped her cunt relentlessly adding a second finger.

This was enough to drive Sookie mad, wild with lust as her stomach coiled and another mind blowing orgasm ratcheted through her body. She screamed through her released incoherent ramblings, "Ooh so good, Ooh Ericcccc, so good."

The rest Eric couldn't make out. He smiled into her pussy and he sucked the juices from her cunt.

Sookie's body felt boneless, she knew she couldn't take any more, but Eric was not stopping. "Can't take anymore, Eric it's too much."

"Oh yes my pet, you can and you will, I will feast upon this tight little pussy until dawn if I choose too." With that he continued to pump her little pussy and added a third finger and sucked in her clit once again. Sookie could do no more than receive the pleasure he was giving her. Her body was his to do with as he pleased. Deep down she knew she would hate herself for allowing this, but she was only human and the man was so talented with his tongue and fingers.

The familiar feeling of her belly tightening was approaching; she couldn't help thrusting her pussy on his face and tongue. She was so wet his fingers slid in and out easily. Eric was careful not to rip her hymen, he wanted to properly stretch her to prepare her for him, but he wanted to claim her virginity while he was buried deep within her. He would not take that tonight, tonight he would give her total pleasure.

When he knew she was very close he raised his head from her and slowed his fingers. Looking up the length of her, as she thrashed up and down from her pleasure, he knew he had her right where he wanted her. He reached up and grabbed her left breast and squeezed. He twisted her nipple and pinched it hard.

"Ugh Eric, so good, so good, please please don't stop. Oh yes, ugh."

The sight of her body covered in a thin layer of sweat while she tried to fuck herself harder on his fingers, had his cock concrete hard.

"Is this my Pussy Sookie?"

"Yes, Eric Oh yes it's yours." Sookie was lost in pleasure; she didn't care what she had to concede to, as long as he didn't stop. "Please Eric."

Eric loved the sound of her begging, he tightened the grip on her nipple and gave her a couple hard thrust with his hand and licked her clit again.

"When can I eat my pussy, Sookie? When can I play with my pussy, Sookie?" Eric followed his questions with a long suck on her clit and a few hard thrusts of his fingers.

"Fuck, Ugh Eric, Ooh Shit, so good whenever you want, whenever you want, please don't stop. It's yours Eric."

"You have been such a bad girl tonight Sookie, should I allow you to cum again, do you deserve to cum again?"

Sookie had totally abandoned her sense of pride, she begged and sobbed and begged some more. She was so close and he toyed with her. She needed to cum so badly. "Please Eric, please I need it, please let me cum, please.

Eric couldn't hold out any longer her taste was becoming a drug to him. Never before has he tasted anything so good, except maybe her blood, which he planned on having as well. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, he flicked her clit with his tongue and curved his fingers upward, he knew this would send her over the edge.

Sookie unraveled as her body shot to another orgasm, this one greater than the rest. It took over her whole body. Her body bucked and shook as her orgasm wreaked havoc it was nonstop.

Eric not wanting to wait a second longer buried his fangs deep in her thigh, into her femoral artery. Eric pulled on the wound and grabbed his cock as she filled his mouth with her lust filled blood. This sent Sookie into another mind blowing spasm. He continued to pump his fingers into her tight cunt as her vaginal muscles squeezed his fingers like a vice grip. Eric grabbed and pumped his cock hard, it only took a few strokes and he came hard down the front of his pants to the floor. He knew she had to be his, to cum this hard and with such intensity and he still hadn't been inside her yet. He couldn't wait until he had prepared her body to take all he had to offer, buring himself to the hilt into her welcoming heat. He knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer.

Sookie's mind couldn't process all that was happening, she didn't know why she was still cumming, and cumming or so hard at that. The pleasure was so great overtaking her body she gave up on reality and passed out.

Eric had to force himself to withdraw from the wound. She tasted so good, so pure, she was divine. Licking the wound close he buried his face back into her cunt. He refused to leave one drop. He licked and sucked until her body relaxed from the spasms and he had lapped and sucked up every drop.

Eric knew there was no way in hell he was ever going to let her go. 'Mine. Mine. Mine.' he chanted in his head. He stood, and looked down on what he knew was his, destined to be his, born for him. He couldn't wait to fully claim her.

He lifted her unconscious body in his arms and pulled back the silk sheets. He laid her back down and removed her remaining clothes. He pulled the sheets up around her. He felt his cock began to stir again as his fingertips brushed across her still harden nipples. He knew he needed to leave and handle the problems he knew he faced. But his fingers lingered longer on her breast.

Eric convinced himself one quick lick of her nipple and he would walk away. He removed his pants to prevent staining the sheets even further and pulled the silk down further to give him access to her naked breasts. They were perfect. Never in his thousand plus years had he seen breasts as perfect as these, and they were all his. He leaned down and flicked his tongue across her left nipple. Before giving it a second thought he wrapped his lips around and began suckling.

The sensation was far too much for her unconscious state, and she began to moan and pushed herself further into his mouth. This action brought forth a new wave of pure lust in Eric.

"Oh Eric, yes" Sookie moaned. She wrapped her arm around his head, "more Eric, yes."

Eric fangs descended again, he released her breast for a split second and then bit down. He sucked hard pulling the blood from her nipple as she lifted her body off the bed. Eric slid his hand down her body and grabbed her pussy. He easily slid two fingers into her wanting hot cunt. He pumped her pussy hard and rubbed the heel of his hand in tight circles on her clit as he sucked on her nipple.

Her body arched high off the bed as she tried to get more of him. He released her nipple and kissed along her jaw line. He was afraid he was going to take too much blood if he continued.

"That's it Sookie, fuck your Master's hand, tell me Sookie, tell me what I want to hear."

Without hesitation since her body and lust was ruling her thoughts, she repeated over and over the words he wanted. "It's yours Eric, I belong to you, Oh Eric, yes Ugh Ugh Ugh, yesssssss"

Her body was once again jerking out of control during her orgasm. Eric rocked his hard cock between the two of them until his seed spewed across her chest and abdomen. Again he came without being inside of the hot cunt he wanted so badly. But he felt completely satisfied. 'It can't get much better than this', Eric thought to himself.

Sookie had drifted back off to sleep. Eric removed the cum soaked sheet and replaced it with another. He couldn't help staring at her. He was amazed at this woman. Twice tonight in the matter of minutes apart she had brought him to erotic bliss without touching him. Eric knew this was unheard of for him. It normally took hours and several women to satisfy his sexual thirst. But yet, here he was watching this woman sleep and he was completely satisfied. This confirmed his decision, she was his, and he would never let her go.

These thoughts brought him back to the reality of his situation. He needed to deal with the problems with Bill and the Queen. He wasn't sure what their exact plan was, but he knew it involved them taking Sookie away from him. He was not going to allow that to happen. He was mislead by Niall about handling the situation with the human.

'Why didn't Niall tell me, I couldn't kill the imposter without meeting my own demise' Eric thought. But Eric knew his biggest problem wasn't Bill or the Queen. The biggest threat he had to his claim for Sookie was his human counterpart from another realm.

Eric knew the human would stop at nothing to secure Sookie for himself. He had to figure out how to stop him, if he couldn't kill him. Eric headed out of the room, and into his office. Grabbing his phone he noticed he had several unheard messages. The first was from Pam. She was checking in. She didn't want to admit it, but she was still a little unnerved from the other night. He made a mental note to call her first. The next call was from Octavia. She left a message assuring him she had secured his home. She took the liberty of adding a few extra precautions as well. He would need to call her back as well. The remaining calls could wait. They were nothing that needed his immediate attention.

Eric looked at the clock he didn't have long before dawn. Time was of the essence. He still had to figure out what had to be done about keeping Sookie here. Once she awakes she would not be happy.

Eric grabbed his cell, and dialed Pam. "Pam, come now". He hung up and called his day man Bobby. "Bobby, I need you to purchase everything a human would need for a couple of days, food, clothes, bath essentials etc. He had no idea all of what Sookie would need or want. Either way she was going to be pissed, but at least she would comfortable.

The next call was made to Octavia. He filled her in on the gaps she was missing.

She explained all she knew concerning the existence of different realms. They discussed the nature of traveling from realm to realm. She also confirmed the truth about the two sharing the same energy, death of one within the same dimension would result in death of the other. She was able to shine light on an area Eric had not yet considered. Yes, it was true the human shared in his strength and energy. But all the human brought with him in his humanity Eric also had at his disposal.

This new information was truly inspiring. The picture Niall had painted failed to mention this information. He had made it clear of the advantages the human would have. However he made no mention of the fact Eric would share in his. When dawn approached he would test this theory. Could he resist the pull of the sun and remain awake if he had to?

Just as he ended his call with Octavia Pam arrived. Eric headed up stairs after he checked in on Sookie. She was still sleeping peacefully. Pam was able to let herself in and they met in the study. Very quickly Eric filled Pam in on all he had learned. He wanted Pam to understand the human looked just like him, and he would also recognize her. Not as his child but as a family member or close family friend. He told her about the visions he was able to see because of Octavia's crystals. How the human left his three small children with an older human Pam.

Pam was in awe with all he had told her. She loved her master and knew she had to help him in any way possible to defeat this human imposter. If Sookie was meant to be his, then she would be. Case closed.

Eric had instructed Pam to contact their spies within the Queen's compound to find out her full plan for Sookie. He knew the time would come when he would need to defy his Queen. She normally left him to his own devises. The Queen knew, although she would never admit it, that Eric could have been King had he wanted. Depending on her determination to enslave Sookie this could get bad.

Pam began making the necessary calls to those who owed Eric within the Queen's compound. She also began making a list of all who would offer their allegiance to Eric if he made the decision to overthrow the Queen and her regime.

There were not many who would willingly oppose Eric, but there were many who felt Sophie Ann was not fit to rule. She was childish and had ridiculous ideas. The truth was, the only reason her rule had not yet been challenged from outside kingdoms was because of Eric. His loyalty to the Queen was the biggest deterrent.

However, if the Queen was not willing to let go of her quest for Sookie, she would face his wrath. He would try to appeal to her sense of reason, but ultimately the decision would be hers. She alone would determine if she lived and kept her kingdom or if she would meet her final death. No one was going to take her from him. She was his and his alone.

Eric heard a car approach and his phone rang at the same time. It was Bobby letting him know he was outside with the items he requested.

Once inside Bobby began filling the fridge with food. Unsure of what she would like, Bobby bought a little of everything. He also bought clothes, and shoes. He bought plenty of female bathroom products. Again he didn't know what her preferences were, so he bought plenty of different products. He doubted she was worthy of Eric's attention, but he had never asked him to provide for a human companion before. He wanted to impress Eric. He wanted him to know he was up to any task. If he wanted him to pick up things for his newest Fangbanger, so be it.

Bobby headed toward the upstairs bathroom and began filling the cabinets. He had no idea of the downstairs lair. He walked over to what he assumed was the master bedroom. Inside he started filling the closet with the clothes he purchased.

Eric rounded the corner to inspect. He was pleased Bobby seemed to be on top of the situation at hand. "I will email you later, with other items I want you to acquire for my companion. She will be here with me for quite some time; I may also need you to run errands on her behalf. Her safety has been threatened and she will not be permitted to leave, understand? I will give her your number when she can be trusted to use the phone. If she calls, her requests are my demands."

"Yes, Master I understand. She will want for nothing. If you don't mind me asking sir, how will I know when she can be trusted?"

Eric thought the question was quite simple. "If she has the number, she has earned my trust."

Eric saw his guest out, and headed back down to his lair to check on his sleeping beauty. Once he secured the house and reached his lair. He walked into the bedroom expecting to find a sleeping Sookie. Yet, when reached the bedroom, she was not laying on the bed, or anywhere else in the room.

Eric felt his anger resurfaced, fangs descended as a low growl grew within. His body automatically crouched low preparing for an attack. He called out for her, "Sookie." There was no answer.

"SOOOOKIE!"

Ok ok ok, I know. But I have about 5 more pages already typed and ready to go. But I had to have a good stopping point. So I figured this would have you wanting more. Am I right? I hope so.

I promise the next chapter will be up very soon. All of my past distractions are over and done with, at least for a while that is.

As always, leave me a review, or a comment. Love to hear feedback.


End file.
